superando mi timidez, caso: saga de géminis
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela, después de los juegos y de ver que ella lo quiso, con todo lo que venía con el, saga se ha propuesto ir por fin, por el corazón de su amazona, pero una lista de 12 rivales, no se lo pondrán nada fácil aparte claro, de su consabida timidez.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien ¡bienvenidas a nuestro nuevo proyecto! De la colección "superando mi timidez".

En nuestro inicio de hoy, les presento la sección de Saga de Géminis, como el otro, constará de 12 capítulos, mas la decisión y el epílogo.

Espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento aportar algo alos distintos phandons.

Superando mi timidez, caso: Saga de Géminis.

País, Etiopía, ayudante: Mu de Aries.

Ah, que bueno es respirar, cada aliento de aire, es como poesía, como melodía, es tan sublime, tan espectacular, Shaka dice que me estoy volviendo demasiado sentimental, pero, después de haber muerto en la arena, achicharrado una vez mas, me parece que tengo derecho de maravillarme de lo maravilloso que es nuestro mundo maravilloso, como caballero dorado, yo, Saga de Géminis estoy decidido a disfrutar de todo lo que el mundo me ofrece.

Y después de tanto haber esperado, después de tanto haberle dado vueltas por fin, decidí ir en busca de mi amor, creía por todo lo que había pasado, desde los 4 años, que no era seguro para mi, tener chica, además, aunque había conocido a mujeres realmente bellas, ninguna me había llamado realmente la atención, hasta la primera, que me habló sin miedo, sin juzgarme, y si alguna vez, me miró desde arriba, fue para ayudarme, Luna de Lince, al principio, no podía creer que una criatura tan hermosa, tan pura, tan dulce, se hubiera fijado en mi, un monstro, un ser manchado, pero, ya podía creerlo y después de lo que pasó en la arena, quiero vivir al máximo, todos los aspectos que desee experimentar y eso, incluye, el amor de pareja.

Decidido como estaba, me fui a buscar ayuda, no quería ayuda de Alde, lo que pasó con Shaka fue espantoso, ni Milo ¡seguro se burlaba De mi! Y después de haber visto, vendido y distribuido álbunes llamados:de niño a hombre; con todas las imágenes vergonzozas de Aioros, menos quería que eso pasara, ya se había probado que como cazamenteros, éramos demasiado…radicales.

Cuando llegué a casa de Aries, escuché unas risitas y vi a Kiki en la puerta –me gustaba mas. Dijo el adolescente enfurecido.

-cuando mi maestro era soltero. Agregó –algún día, esa salchicha tendría dueña. Dije sin pensar, en una frase típica de Milo, Kiki me miró aterrorizado y salió huyendo, me armé de valor y silbando entré a la casa, ni toda mi experiencia en el campo de batalla, me habría preparado para el incéndio que había en ese sofá, Mu y Kim se besaban, como si no hubiera mañana, la danza de lenguas, debía ser ultrabuena, porque a simple vista, se veía que disfrutaban mucho, vaya que lo hacían, porque Kim aferraba los cabellos de Mu, mientras este, acariciaba su espalda yh sus largos cabellos rosado fosforito, los miré como hipnotizado, queriendo interrumpir, pero, al mismo tiempo, no queriendo hacerlo, me aclaré.

-ejem, ejem. Dije pero nada, taconeé con mi bota, pero nada igual, me aclaré una vez mas, pero nada.

\- ¡Mu!. Exclamé con mi voz de hermano mayor, eso nunca fallaba, Mu y Kim jadearon y se soltaron, el cabello de Kim pasando a naranja con mechas blancas, ambos, me miraron con la misma expresión.

-Sa, Sa, Sa ¿Saga?. Preguntaron a coro, fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?¿tengo monos en la cara?. Pregunté malhumorado, ambos se arreglaron y negaron.

-no. dijeron a coro, me alegré de que usualmente, Kim no usara falda, pues, quizás esta, estaría un poco subida, no demasiado, pero si algo, el pantalón, estaba en su sitio, aunque la camisa, estaba un poquito subida por debajo, ella se la arregló.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarte Saga?. Preguntó Mu con su usual cortesía, pero con un filo en la voz, que yo no le conocía.

-verás Mu, me parece que eres el mas indicado para ayudarme, tu sabes, qu e amo a Luna. Dije, Kim me interrumpió, algo que aborrecía.

-no me digas. Dijo irónica, asentí –ya lo dije en las entrevistas. Afirmé, Mu asintió.

-las vimos, continúa. Asentí –quiero conquistarla y ganar su corazón, pedirle que sea mi novia. El asintió. –

Ya pasamos por esto, al menos 2 veces, con Aioros y Shaka ¿estás seguro de que somos buenos consejeros?. Preguntó con calma.

-buenoooooooooo. Comencé a recordar todos los desastres, metidas de pata, insidentes y en suma, todo lo que ocasionamos haciendo de casamenteros.

-al final todos consiguieron novia ¿no?. Pregunté al final, ambos asintieron –así que: tan mal no lo hicimos. Dijo Kim.

-así es, necesito ayuda, por favor, ayúdenme. Pedí, ambos asintieron.

-lo primero que hay que robar, es el itinerario de mi hermana. Dijo la pelinaranja Kim, asentí.

-tengo el candidato ideal. Dije feliz mientras salía de la casa y ellos me seguían muertos de curiosidad.

No, no, no y no. Dijo Antoin en la casa de Camus, junto a la tía Odi –por favor Toin, juro que no te pediré nada. Dije - ¿nada?. Preguntó el indignado.

¿Qué hay de robar la agenda prohibida de Milo para hacer una fiesta de chicas calientes, donde todos se dieron banquete y casi nos matan a todos, ni hablar. Dijo ese ppapanatas malagradecido, Kim me miró fulminadoramente.

-así que: eso fue cosa tuya. Dijo traqueándose los dedos –mirar, mas no tocar. Dije con calma.

-el hecho de que los solteros hayan tocado no fue culpa mía y sacando eso…Toin, no te he pedido nada jamás en tu vida ¿Qué mal puede haber en ayudar a un pobre amigo que solo necesita un inofensivo papelito?. Antoin miró mi cara de cachorro, bien aprendida con mi mamá y mi papá, una cara de cachorro tan convincente, que algunos decían que no era natural.

-no me mires así…huuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyy ¡de acuerdo!¡vamos antes de que me arrepienta!. La tía Odi estalló en carcajadas, al igual que Kim y Mu.

-te esperamos aquí. Dijeron a coro, asentí.

¿saben? Dan escalofríos cuando hablan así. Dije –totalmente de acuerdo. dijo Antoin, Kim lo miró mal.

Cuando tu lo haces con Honey, nadie dice nada, así que: no te quejes. Le dijo, Antoin le sacó la lengua y nos fuimos.

Fue fácil, hacer que su Ilustrísima se durmiera, o quedara en estado básico de trance, como es correcto decir, me acerqué a la cartelera que tenía en el despacho, donde, tenía los itinerarios de Luna, los horarios de todos y los próximos eventos sociales, le saqué una fotocopia y corrí, de regreso a casa de Acuario, junto a Antoin, claro está.

Veamos. Dijo Kim quitándome el papel -¡oye!. Le gruñí.

-solo voy a hecharle un vistacito. Dijo, comenzó a leer.

-mmm, interesante. Dijo por fin.

\- ¿Qué es interesante?. Pregunté –los campos de entrenamiento. Dijo Kim.

-técnicamente, no los deberías ver. Le dijo Antoin.

-tonterías, esto es básico y ya lo se, mira: los países son: Etiopía, Rusia, Chile, Japón, China, Canadá, Finlandia, Argentina,Venezuela, India, Rumania. Asentí.

-vien, entonces, debo ir a Etiopía. Dije feliz.

\- ¿y después?. Preguntó Antoin –después…puedo llevarla a pasear por la ciudad ¡me imagino que le gustará!. Exclamé orgullosamente.

-no lo creo. Dijo Mu, lo miré anonadado –lo mas probable, es que conozca la ciudad, no debes intentar impresionarla con lo que tu sabes, debes impresionarla con lo que pueden hacer juntos los 2, aprovechando lo que tu sabes, y lo que ella sabe. Asentí a la par de Kim.

-me parece razonable. Dijo ella por fin –después de todo, no solo estamos nosotros como mensajeros. Añadió.

\- ¿Quiénes mas?. Preguntamos M, Antoin y yo.

-todo el que se precie de tener santuario, tiene un mensajero. Dijo ella.

-o sea, todo el mundo. Dijo Antoin –amigo, estás perdido. dijo Mu.

\- ¿Por qué?. Pregunté –Luna es muy querida y muy popular en su círculo. Explicó Kim –hasta ha salido con Bud. Agregó como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¡con Bud!. Exclamamos Antoin, Mu y yo.

-pero, pero ¡si Bud no puede ver una escoba con falda!. Exclamó Antoin –eso lo se yo. Dijo Kim.

-pero el hecho, de que haga eso, solo implica que quiere placer, escuché, que por fin, quiere algo serio. Añadió mi futura cuñada, de lo mas calmada, Bud era divertido, apuesto, sexy, extrovertido y en suma, lo que le gustaba a muchas chicas, asentí.

\- ¿y ella que le ha dicho?. Pregunté.

-salen como amigos. Dijo Kim –pero eso no quiere decir, que en un futuro, ella no le de una oportunidad. aSentí, di las gracias y salí corriendo de Acuario, dispuesto, a ir y comprar un pasaje de ayer para hoy.

Llegué al día siguiente a Etiopía y me pareció, un lugar hermoso y exótico, lo segundo que hice, fue ir a isla Andrómeda, al llegar, la vi como siempre, tras firmar el tratado de paz y después del cambio de protector, que a todos, nos seguía molestando, toda tierra aparentemente infértil y demás, se había llenado de vida, ofreciendo verdor y hermosura a cada paso, había que admitirlo, aunque fuera a regañadientes, Julián, estaba enpezando con muy buen pie.

-hola Saga. Me saludó Albiore, como iba sin armadura, se podía ahorrar el "señor" o "santo de géminis", le sonreí.

-hola Albiore ¿la mensajera está por aquí?. Le pregunté.

-si, ahí. Dijo señalando la roca, me acerqué y la vi, tomaba sol con un viquini fuxia de escamas, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era preciosa, su cabello plateado parecía un trozo de luz de luna y su piel bronceada, como durazno, me hizo dar un suspiro, di un pasito, pero tan ensimismado estaba, que accidentalmente, tropecé con una roquita y me precipité en caída libre.

\- ¡equitación de los gemelos!. . los 2 gemelos en el aire, detubieron mi caída y me regresaron al borde de donde estaba parado, Albioee se reía a mandíbula batida.

\- ¡Saga?. Preguntó Luna desde la roca, sentándose, abriendo los ojos y mirándome, sentí lo que Aioros había sentido y como me había burlado de el, con Camus yAntoin, ahora me parecía una estupidezz, saludé.

-holaLunacomoestásmealegrodeverte. Dije, Albiore se rio mas de mi, detallando mi vergüenza, ella llegó en un parpadeo. A donde me encontraba.

-Saga, que bueno verte ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó.

-monumentos a yo ver invitarte te iba a. comencé, Albiore se rió mas y en un impulso, mas propio de Milo que de mi,lo lancé barranco abajo, lo escuché gritar como marico, sonreí con malicia, Luna sopló una burbuja, la cual, resguardó al cretino de Albiore y lo hizo subir, hasta donde estábamos, prudentemente, se alejó de mi, me aclaré.

-yo, venía, a, invitarte, a, ver, la, ciudad,si quieres, cla, cla, claro, claro está. Dije, ella sonrió.

-me encantaría, dame una hora para arreglarme. Me dijo, asentí.

-vo, vo, voy a ir, a mi ho, hot, hote, hotel ¿Dónde te espero?. Le pregunté.

\- ¿en cual te quedas?. Preguntó –en jufure kin te. Dije, ella sonrió.

\- ¡que casualidad!¡yo me estoy quedando allí!¡vámonos!. exclamó feliz, asentí muerto de alegría, bajamos, ella buscó sus cosas y en un portal dimensional, regresamos a Adis Abeba.

Tras la hora, estaba esperando en el sitio, en el vestíbulo, estaba un poco nervioso, ya que, pensaba de que charlaríamos, no había estado así nunca, me preocupaba quedar mal, cuando escuché unos tacones y ¡mi madre! La vi, una mini falda que solo mostraba sus piernas (como debe ser), una camisa manga larga por los hombros blanca, las botas fuxia como la falda y un bolso cruzado, como le gustaba, de color fuxia, las joyas blancas, su maquillaje, blanco con fuxia, estaba alelado, anonadado, impresionado, eso era verdad, contrario a mis costumbres, me había hecho una cola alta de caballo, tipo samurai, me había puesto una camisa verde agua, el cuello de corte en V y unos pantalones blancos, con botas a juego.

-Saga. Me dijo –Luna. Le dije, como me alegré por primera vez en mi vida, de haber perdido una apuesta con Afrodita, que condujo a mi ropa nueva, que se me veía, según el, la diosa, Honey y Margareth, de muerte lenta.

-estás…estupendo. Nos dijimos a coro, ambos nos reímos –me alegro de verte tan bella. Le dije, se coloreó un poco.

-yo…de verte tan…atractivo. Dijo pasando saliva.

\- ¿nos vamos?. Le pregunté, asintió, le ofrecí el brazo y salimos.

¡fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba! Cambiamos datos sobre Axun, como había sido de Egipto antes, mucho antes, sobre las 11 iglesias de lalibela, la fortaleza de Gondar, que era el Camelot africano, la conversación fluía, terminamos en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?. Le pregunté –oh, una semana. Me contestó.

-tengo un trabajo súper diligente, ya sabes, que me aseguro de las elecciones de soldado razo, sacerdotes y protectores de criaturas, todos los años se abren cupos y todos, tengo que venir. Explicó como si nada, yo, estaba fascinado.

-si, lo se, pero pensé que disfrutabas mas. dije –y lo hago. Aseguró.

-pero tengo 12 semanas, que son altamente estresantes. Sonreí.

-me alegro, entonces, de estarte haciendo compañía. Dije feliz, cuando escuché como la llamaban.

¡Luna!. Ella se dio la vuelta, yo lo vi y lo odié, era alto, con el cabello fuxia en una cola de caballo, ojos fuxia y una sonrisa socarrona, llevaba una camisa manga ¾ que no hacía esfuerzos por ocultar su musculatura y un brazalete naranja, que observé con interés.

-ah, Saga…el es Aron de Fénix, caballero de lava, del señor Efesto. Dijo Luna un poco incómoda, puesto que, el insulso animal la había abrazado de forma posesiva, como diciendo: "ella es mía"; Luna se lo quitó con elegancia.

-un placer. Dije –igualmente, cariño, te estábamos esperando, llama estaba inquieta. La miré no entendiendo.

-llama…Olivia de llama, es la mensajera del señor Efesto, el tiene 5 caballeros de lava. Explicó Luna.

-se supone que una rata dorada como tu,debería saberlo. Dijo el chocante, lo sabía.

-no sabía cuales eran los nombres, de las inmundas cucarachas escarlata. Dije con acritud.

-chicos… dijo Luna, pero, no le prestamos atención.

-bien, así que…la pretendes. Me dijo Aron con descaro –igual que tu. Le solté rápidamente. Luna estaba mas incómoda.

-chicos, ya. Dijo una vez mas, Aron me retaba, sentía su burla, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-pon tu reto niño bonito. Dije con altivez, el sonrió.

-vamos a ver ¿Qué tan ágil eres?. Me preguntó, el preparó 2 bastones con llamas y ante la mirada asombrada de todo el mundo, comenzamos a manipularlos.

Dios, que hábil eres. Dijo el asombrado, sonreí, era asombroso haber asombrado a un guerrero de Efestos, que se supone, nacían con una llama bajo el brazo, su sonrisa, que usualmente era arrogante, se puso maliciosa de repente.

Vamos a ver ¿Qué tal te la llevas con el fuego en tu cuerpo?. Abrí los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?. Pregunté - ¡Saga cuidado!. Exclamó Luna, justo cuando las llamas, saltaron a mi cabello, a mi camisa y a mi cuerpo, abrí un portal dimensional y salté a su interior, caí en la casa de Acuario, aullando y aullando de dolor, vi a Camus llegar con Zarina y ponerse manos a la obra, me apagó las llamas.

¿Qué pasó?. Me preguntó –exeso de velas en Adis Abeba?. Negué.

Aron de fénix, fue el problema. Camus abrió sus gemas Zafiro.

¿el guardián de Efestos?. Asentí.

-adiós a mi plan de pasear por toda Etiopía. Dije, aún me lamentaba por no poder ir a: Axxun, a la iglesia de Santa María de Sion, a la fortaleza de Gondar, las 11 iglesias… Camus me cortó.

-ya lo se, fui allí el año pasado con Toin. Dijo –hay de mi, ese estúpido cretino ¡me quemó porque lo dejé en ridículo con su elemento!. Exclamé, Camus rió.

-seguro le gusta Luna, por eso lo hizo, pero, mas allá de eso ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?. Me preguntó, puse una expresión soñadora.

-bien, se puso falda…y una mini. Dije feliz - ¡oh!. Fue la exclamación de Camus.

-tu le interesas. Me dijo, me mostró su Iphone, con su perfil de godface, vi la foto de perfil de Luna y el mensaje "tomando ice cofee con pollo a la Broster 2", se veía muy linda, camisa blanca, atada en el cuello y unos pantalones verdes de campana ¡pantalones! Tomé el celular de Camus y me paseé por las fotos, mientras el me decía que iba a hacerme un par de curas, vi fotos con: Ikki, Camus, Afrodita, Belenger, Abel, Aron, Mauricio y Bud y en todas ellas ¡llevaba pantalones! De distintos tipos, pero pantalones al fin.

-soy feliz. Dije justo a tiempo, antes de gritar como un poseso por culpa del dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, aquí tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bueno, yo que puedo decir, a Saga lo matarán, si es que el no se muere de vergüenza.

¡muchas gracias a las que lo leen!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo cosas divertidas o espero que lo sean.

país: Rusia. Ayudante: Aldebarán de tauro.

Cuando estaba en mi interminable conbalescencia, me llegó un huevo de pascua ruso, oh si, que hermoso era, relleno de chocolate y caramelo, con una tarjetita que decía:

"que te mejores Saga".

oh, era de ella, de mi Luna, mi corazón volaba como una gaviota al viento, era feliz, muy feliz, cuando terminé mi conbalescencia, me dirií presuroso a casa de Tauro, Aldebarán y Fuego, estaban allí, practicando samba, para una de sus fiestas temáticas.

-hola chicos. Saludé –hola Saga. Dijeron los 2.

-Alde ¿puedo hablar contigo?. Pregunté, el asintió.

-pues claro, discúlpame un momento Fuego. Ella asintió –no te tardes demasiado Alde. Dijo ella con calma, Alde y yo, salimos.

-esto me resulta vagamente familiar. Dijo el, al verme abrir y cerrar la boca y no conseguir decir ni "pío", ahora, entendía mas que nunca al feliz arquero y me arrepentía de haberme burlado de el y haberlo parodiado hasta el cansancio.

-necesito hacerle entender a Luna que la amo y que quiero todo con ella. Alde asintió.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer para eso?. Me preguntó –no lo se, llevarla a bailar, a un sitio donde pueda seducirla para declararle mi amor. Dije emocionado.

-no es mala la idea ¿Dónde está?. Me preguntó, saqué una copia de su itinerario.

-en Rusia, en Moscú, hay tantas cosas para ver. Dije.

-yo no he ido a Rusia. Dijo Aldebarán –aún, pero podrías ayudarme. Dije.

-te lo suplico, haré lo que tu quieras. Dije rogando de rodillas.

-párate, que no debes arrodilarte. Dijo Aldebarán colorado –creo que podré ir contigo ¡y así te indico cual es el mejor lugar!. Excamó feliz, yo sabía como salir con amigas,pero…con alguien a quien pretendiera, eso es otra historia.

Cuando Alde y yo, llegamos a Moscú, no lo podíamos creer, el sitio era hermoso, una gran metrópolis como las de América y Europa, miramos el sitio encantados.

-Luna se queda en buria. Dije consultando el itinerario.

\- ¡maravilloso!. Exclamó Aldebarán feliz de la vida, tras llegar al hotel, registrarnos y dejarlo todo, nos fuimos de paseo.

Ah, paseamos por todas las discotecas, encontramos una de lujo, donde había que entrar en traje formal y todo, después de ese estudio y de que Alde haya enamorado y coqueteado al menos, a una docena de chicas, estaba listo para llamar a Luna, lo hice enseguida.

-allo. Dijo –Luna, Luna, so. Soy, soy yo, Sag, Saga. Dije tartamudeando un poco.

-Sa ¡Saga hola!¿te sientes mejor?. Preguntó ella.

-co, como un roble. Dije emocionado - ¿y tu?. Pregunté.

-no seas tonto. Me susurraba Aldebarán al otro lado –dile que quieres salir. Me dijo apremiante, le di un manotón.

\- ¿Saga?. Me preguntó –me preguntaba si ¿querías salir conmigo?. Le pregunté por fin, ella rió suavemente.

\- ¿otra vez a cenar?. Me preguntó, asentí.

-y a bailar. Dije –si, me encantaría ¿a que local iremos?. Preguntó ella.

-al zar. Dije, ella ahogó un gritito.

\- ¡al Zar!. dijo - ¡pero si no hay entradas desde hace tiempo!. Tragué saliva ,eso no lo había considerado.

-bueno princesa. Le dije en una imitación de galantería de mi hermano y Milo.

-déjalo todo en mis manos. Ella rió - ¿Cuándo vamos?. Preguntó.

-mañana, te busco a las 8 en el lobbie. Luna rió una vez mas.

\- ¿sabes donde me quedo?. Preguntó –me estoy quedando en el mismo lugar. Dije –ah, ya veo, es mucha coincidencia o yo, juraría que tienes mi itinerario. Me puse granate.

-dile que si, es demasiado obvio que lo tienes, dile que por ella, por su amor, eres capaz de saltarte las reglas, de dejarlo todo, de ir contra el mundo. Me cuchicheaba Aldebarán con ímpetu.

\- ¿Saga?. Preguntó Luna –cállate. Le murmuré a Aldebarán dándole un coquito.

\- ¿disculpa?. Preguntó Luna con filo –no era contigo, tesoro, era con…con. Comencé a decir mientras, Alde y yo, iniciábamos una guerra de coscorrones, donde gané yo, pero al final, me dió un zape tremendo que me dejó semi consciente.

\- ¿Saga?¿con quien viniste?. Me preguntó –con Aldebarán, Luna, si lo tengo pero no por mal, es que yo te…te…amoratado tengo el corazón por extrañarte y por ti, haría cualquier cosa. Dije por fin.

\- ¿hasta robar mi itinerario?. Preguntó –puedeeeeee. Dije por fin, ella rió.

-eres un acosador. Dijo –si ser acosador es estar pendiente de ti, de todo lo que te pasa y llamarte para escucharte y todo, entonces si, soy un acosador y si el amor lo confundes con obsesión que es determinación en su estado puro y duro, también. Ella rió.

-me encantan esas 2 facetas ¿te veo mañana a las 8?. Preguntó.

-si, debes ir en traje de gala. Dije –descuida, lo se…hasta mañana. Dijo.

-hasta mañana. Dije, nos quedamos los 2 callados.

-cuelga tu. Me dijo –no, cuelga tu. Le dije.

-no, cuelga tu. Me dijo, negué.

-no, cuelg… pero Aldebarán me quitó el teléfono y colgó, evidentemente estaba molesto.

\- ¡estás loco!¡nunca vamos a poder conseguir esas entradas!. Exclamó casi aturdiéndome.

-claro que si, por algo, no eres tu el coreógrafo de la diosa Afrodita. Dije.

\- ¡quieres que Afrodita fornique con un chico!¡cuando ya desde hace años!¡sale con Afrodita!. Exclamó indignado a la enésima potencia.

-es eso, o que Máscara hakee el sistema. Aldebarán marcó.

\- allo?. Preguntó –tienes 3 minutos para venir, o le digo a Fuego que tienes fotos suyas desnuda sin su permiso. Aldebarán se quitó mi celular de la oreja, cuando Máscara, comenzó a decirle unos insultos en italiano tales, que su madre debió haberle hecho tragar un jabón para limpiarle la lengua, la garganta, los pulmones y el cerebro, pero sin remedio, llegó a velocidad luz a nuestro hotel.

Nos fuimos los 3 al zar a las 8 de la mañana, mandé a todos los trabajadores a las Bahamas y comenzamos a revisar el sistema.

-juego de niños vipolar alocado ¿Qué quieres que haga?. Me preguntó.

-que pongas una reservación a mi nombre, sin pagar nada. Dije - ¿vas a venir solo con el toro glotón?..en ese caso…vipolar alocado 1…toro glotón…y su majestad de la muerte. Decía el mientras tecleaba nuestros nombres y nuestros pasaportes.

\- ¡que no venimos juntos!. Exclamamos a coro Alde y yo –pero, si aquí están. Dijo Máscara.

-yo voy a venir con Luna. Dije colorado, Máscara alzó los ojos, se rió, mucho, muchísimo.

-ya va ¿vienes con el gato plateado?. Preguntó, asentí –así es. Dije por fin, el cambió las indicaciones de las reservaciones, hizo una para Luna y para mi y otra, para Alde y el, cuando miró la lista una vez mas, se rió.

-mira quien está aquí ¡Mauricio Aponte! Colombiano. Tragué saliva.

-Mau, Mau ¿Mauricio?. Pregunté.

-si, viene con Antoin Bleu y Honey Valente. Dijo Máscara.

-creo que vi a Mauricio y Luna salir un par de veces. Dijo Aldebarán, casi me da una baja de tención.

\- ¿Mauricio y Luna?. Le pregunté a mi amigo.

-así es, no te des por vencido, pero los he visto salir un par de veces. Dijo Aldebarán, asentí.

-dejemos de pensarlo ya, toma tus entradas, vamos a buscar tu traje. Dijo Máscara cerrando el sistema.

-recuerda traer a todos los trabajodres. Dijo Alde, asentí y al salir, los traje de regreso y les borré la memoria.

Conseguí un smoking blanco, con lazos amarillos, toda una extravagancia, pero, algo me decía, que así sería el color del vestido de Luna y en efecto, la vi, con un hermoso vestido de gala, blanco con amarillo, ella rió, yo reí.

-que coincidencia. Dijo –pu, pues si, tu, maq, maquillaje, es pre, precioso, blanco y amarillo. Ella sonrió, meneó sus pestañas.

-me alegro que te guste. Me dijo, asentí tragando saliva.

-mucho ¿nos vamos?. Pregunté dándole mi brazo, ella asintió y nos fuimos a la limusina que había alquilado.

La cena estubo muy amena y divertida, me aseguré de mantenernos alejados de Mauricio, tanto como fuera posible, era hora de alejar a la bestia mutada de tentáculos de mi hermosa (si, mía) mi hermosa sirena, y eso fue lo que hice, la hice reír, fue magnífico, pero cuando llegó el baile, no lo pude mantener alejado por mas tiempo, el que nos vio, fue Toin.

¡Saga!. Exclamó, Honey corrió hacia mi, la alcé.

Hola mi querida Honey. Le dije - ¡que bueno verte!¡cuantos días tienes en la ciudad!. Me preguntó a gritos.

-solo 2. dije con calma - ¡excelente!. Exclamó ella, las miradas de Mauricio y la mía, se encontraron, azul contra rojo, sus cabellos negros, como largos los míos, estaban atados en una trenza de pescado, que curioso, de verdad, que curioso, que lleváramos el mismo peinado, el animador anunció la clásica danza rusa, todos nos aprestamos a bailar, luego, changa, tecno, salsa y merengue, todo cantado en ruso, muy divertido, no había dejado de bailar con Luna, acariciarla y decirle las pocas cosas románticas que aprendí y que me atreví, yo sabía muchas mas, pero la timidez, es una cosa horrorosa.

\- ¡vamos todos!¡es hora de jugar!. Exclamó el, trajeron 2 peceras enormes, llenas de bodka, el animador sonrió.

\- ¡quien logre tomarse todo este bodka!¡se ganará una cena para 2!¡en el restaurante mas lujoso de Moscú!. Exclamó, me adelanté.

-pero Saga. Me cuchicheó Luna –tu no bebes. Agregó –lo se. Dije un poco nervioso.

Pero por ti, lo que sea. Dije emocionado, Mauricio rió –me he venido a hacer estas cosas con Dinca, dime ¿seguro que quieres humillarte?. Preguntó.

-ten cuidado, por mi chica, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Dije con calma, el rió –prepárate a tomar la peor borrachera de tu vida. Dijo pidiendo su pecera, pedí la mía.

\- ¡en sus marcas!¡listos!¡beban!. excamó el animador, comenzamos a beber, beber y beber, el bodka que me quemaba la garganta como el infierno, parecía un gran castigo y por mas, que quise toser y demás, no lo hice, debía ganar, la primera pecera fue consumida, me sentía mareado y muy feliz, todo me parecía bonito, la vista, los coloes, los lugareños, todo era hermoso.

-Saga ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Luna, su voz se oía como un eco lejano.

Si encanto, estoy bien ¿te he dicho que te amo? Todas lass noches, sueño contigo. Dije feliz, ella me miraba sin poder creérselo.

-bien, por la segunda pecera. Dijo el animador con voz de suspenso, nos la dieron y me la empiné, estaba mas feliz que nunca, pletórico, orgulloso de haver ganado.

\- ¡como se llama!. Me preguntó el –sooy Saaahga, y estoyyy enamoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaadoooooooooooo. Dije por fin, todo mundo rió.

\- ¿puedoo caaantar?. Pregunté.

-desde luego. Dijo, comencé a cantar, usualmente, soy muy afinado, pero en esta oportunidad, no tube tanto tino, pero igual, me dejaron mi canción. terminar

\- ¡teeee amoooo Luuuunaaaa!. Dije, bajé del escenario, la abracé y la besé.

\- ¡Saga!¡déjame!. exclamó - ¿por queeee! Siii yooo teamoooo. ´dije, Aldebarán me alejó de ella.

-no lo hagas Saga, te estás poniendo en ridículo. Me dijo –yo me siento bieeen ¡I get the power!. Dije, reí.

-todo es taaaan bonito. Dije comenzando a bailar, con cualquier chica que se me pusiera en frente, cuando Máscara me agarró, lo abracé.

Máskiiii ¿saaaabeeesqueeeteee quiero?. Le pregunté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-si Saga…yo igual. Dijo el embarazado –ereees un gran amigooo miii pana. Dije mas borracho si era posible, el mundo dio una vuelta aterradora, me aferré a máscara y dejé caer todo el contenido de mi estómago, todo dio vueltas y mas vueltas y perdí, horrorosamente el sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero anden de lo mejor en este día/noche/madrugada, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Verán: cuando escribía superando mi timidez, caso: Aioros de Sagitario y pensaba en las futuras sagas de Saga y Mu, viendo unos videos en youtube, di con este grupo argentino de cómicos muy cultos llamados "les luthiers"; en uno de sus números llamado "serenata tímida"; me quedé enganchada y me imaginé a Saga en el papel de Carlos Nuñes, en uno de sus signos para poder conquistar a su amorcito, y helos aquí, así que: espero lo disfruten y si quieren ver el original está en youtube, yo solo tomé prestado el skech y la transcripción de la letra de una página web de letras, para una razón meramente entretenida.

Una vez aclarado esto ¡disfruten!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint Seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les quiero dar ratos de diversión.

País: Chile, consegeros: Kanon de Dragón Marino & Shion de Aries.

Que vergüenza ¡que vergüenza siento! Mi vomitada apareció en todos lado, en Twister, en Factbook ¡hasta en godface! Que verguenza, que verguenza, que infinita verguenza siento ¡si hasta la besé!¡borracho! no hay mas que decir, que aparte de que todo el video salió en las redes, me tocó una resaca horrible y huír por mi vida, ya que, Kim quería despacharme, de manera no muy alegre, supuse que al verlo todo por Internet, no dudaría un segundo en querer arrancarme la cabeza, fue por eso, que no tuve descanso y me la pasé 24 horas seguidas huyendo de Kim con un sartén y gritándome aprovechado a todo pulmón, en cuanto idioma se le ocurriera.

Regresé al santuario donde me llamaron de todo y lo digo al literal, lo mas educado "señor vómito", lo mas descarado "maestro vomitador", "surtidor del ascos, "fuente de bebidas regurgitadas", veía las reacciones a mi video, cuando canté, cuando me resbalé, cuando besé a Luna y cuando vomité.

-gracias Athena, porque no la besé después de vomitar. Dije con al menos un poco de alivio.

-hermanito, estás grave. Me dijo Kanon, el cual, todavía no sabía si venía a burlarse de mi, o a darme apoyo fraternal, lo miré estudiándolo.

-es obvio que en lugar de impresionar a la chica, la asustaste un poquito, confesar lo del itinerario no fue malo, lo malo fue el beso borracho y que luego, Mauricio se aprovechara de la situación. La tención se me bajó hasta el dedo meñique del pie derecho, ahí, se concentró todo.

-hay, que mal. Dije –bueno, no fue tan malo, como parece. Dijo Kanon –solo balaron. Agregó.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Pregunté –Antoin me lo dijo, si fue verdad que el quiso pero, ella no se dejó, besarla es mas, se de buena fuente, que todavía se toca los labios a veces de forma inconsciente. Abrí los ojos.

\- ¡tengo que ir a verla!. Exclamé - ¿Dónde está ahora?. Me preguntó Kanon.

-en Chiloé, debe estar repasando otro campo de entrenamiento. Dije.

\- ¡pues debes ir!. Exclamó Kanon.

-no puedo, me da mmucha vergüenza. Vergüenza. Dije tapándome la cara, Kanon bufó.

-no debe ser necesario darte alcohol para que te liberes, eso debes hacerlo por ti mismo. Dijo mi gemelo, suspiré - ¡que mas quisiera!. Dije lastimeramente.

-lo hiciste bastante bien en Etiopía y en Rusia. Dijo Kanon –tu lo has dicho, bastante, pero no lo suficiente. Dije por fin, Kanon me sacudió.

-esto es todo, le vas a cantar para decirle lo que sientes y vamos a ir todos a Chiloé, para que hables con ella y le cantes y entienda que no eres patético para declararte y que no necesitas de mas aliciente que tu sentimiento. Dijo y acto seguido me arrastró hacia la sala del patriarca.

Bueno, el curso fue de lo mejor, ensayamos una hermosa canción, fue de lo mejor, porque tras 23 amenazas, 24 horas colgando en la colina Yomotsu y varias dagas de hielo, pude aprenderme la canción, al día siguiente, volamos a Chiloé, me acompañaron Afrodita, Kanon, Milo y Máscara, era el turno de Aioria y por eso, no fue con nosotros, paseamos por Santiago al menos 2 días, los convencí porque necesitaba no poner pie aún en la isla, dije que lo necesitaba para poder calmarme y hablar, pensar y todo eso, al cuarto día de estar en Chile, fuimos hasta Chiloé, recibimos trato de estrellas en el campo de entrenamiento, como no, era un lugar bonito, muy bonito, la verdad, en la noche y tras mucho investigar, me puse debajo del balcón de Luna, con mis mariachis personales, tomé aire y comencé a leer el poema que había escrito en el avión.

"¡Luna!

Al escribir estos versos

puse mi timidez a un lado,

puse el corazón, puse el alma

y me puse colorado.

Disculpa mi timidez,

no hay modo de que la venza.

Es que ser tan vergonzoso

me da un poco de vergüenza."

Máscara me dio un coscorrón por detrás, di un paso hacia delante y me aclaré, dispuesto a cantar, había practicado ¡tenía que salir bien! Al escuchar el afinar de los instrumentos, se encendió la luz y eso me dio fuerzas para comenzar.

"Ojalá mi valor me permita

superar este miedo y cantarte.

Quizás pueda en mi canto explicarte

el propósito de esta visita."

Tomé aire y me arrojjé con decisión, una vez haber empezado, era mas fácil continuar, además, nadie iba a intervenir en la serenata, no teníamos esa mala costumbre.

"De temor y de nervios me muero,

tu bondad, tu paciencia reclamo.

A quien quiera escucharme proclamo

que a Luna Artemissia la aaaaa... ay jeje...

la aaaaa...

No me animo, no me animo...

laaaaargos años he pensado en decirle que... que... que..."

Viendo que no me atrevía, de verdad no me atrevía, las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta, el resto se adelantó un paso y trataron de ayudarme.

"La amo."

Me di la vuelta y los miré mal, como se les ocurría,la canción no iba así y me la iban a asustar, la idea era que viera mis virtudes, no que me diera una patada en las joyas y me tatuara una órden de alejamiento en la frente.

-¡Shhhhhhh! ¡Je, je!. Medio dije, medio ordené.

\- ¡canta bien!¡que no vinimos de tan lejos para hacer el ridículo!. Exclamó Máscara mas que enojado, los otros asintieron.

-concéntrate y sigue la canción ¡no es tan difícil!. Exclamó Kanon un poco exasperado, bufé y seguí con lo mío.

"Ya no hay horas de paz para mí,

pues me turba tu imagen amada.

Desde el día en que te conocí

siento una... siento una...

ciento una, ciento dos, ciento tres...".

lo intenté pero no podía, no podía decirlo, era ¿Cómo? Siento una ansia alocada?¿siento una primavera florecida?¿siento una hermosa conección? La verdad, lo había olvidado, pero los chicos,salieron al rescate.

"Siento una pasión desenfrenada."

¡que vergüenza! Como le van a decir eso ¡una pasión desenfrenada! No es que no sea verdad, pero…¡una pasión desenfrenada!¿quien me creen?¿Julián?¿Afrodita? no, soy Saga y aunque si la siento, no quiero ir tan de volada ¿Qué va a pensar de mi?¡va a llamarme pervertido!.

¡Una cierta atracción! ¡No me ayuden más, no me ayuden más!. Exclamé horrorizado.

-tenemos que ayudarte. Dijo Milo.

Si no lo hacemos, cantaremos serenata etérnamente. Dijo Afrodita con fastidio.

"Me es difícil calmarme y hablar

y diría, si no te ofendieras,

que entonces, tal vez, yo quisiera

entre ambos... muy juntitos...

entre ambos formar un hogar."

¡ya lo había dicho!me había saltado la canción, toda todita, pero el resto de la letra se me olvidó, vi salir a Luna y mi corazón se llenó de alegría, se apoyó en el barandal, y nos miramos en un momento místico, fue cuando Afrodita, Máscara y Milo me hecharon hacia atrás y se apoderaron de mi momento.

"Te raptaré esta noche, sediento de pasión

Antes de que dijeran otra guarrada, los corregí ¡inmediatamente!.

"¡Antes nos casaríamos!.

Los muchachos siguieron su declaración carnal, sin importarles mi oprovio y mi vergüenza, ellos solo querían lucirse.

"Con éxtasis salvaje te morderé los labios."

Me apresuré a corregir, de manera inmediata ¡seguro esa canción la compusieron el bicho fornicador y miss ceja.

-Un besito en la mejilla, inocente. Pero ellos, siguieron su camino de guarrería y desfachatez.

"Mis manos temblorosas recorrerán tu cuerpo."

¡que cuerpo y que 8 cuartos! No tan rápido, así no, tan rápido, ni un beso nos hemos dado que sea memorable.

¡Los cabellos, los cabellos, así, los cabellos!. Exclamé, pero Milo me tapó la boca, intenté safarme pero me restringió el muy maldito.

"Arrancaré tus ropas

Desesperado intenté safarme, para detenerlos, pero me fue imposible.

\- ¡No!¡Luna!¡nada de cuerpos por ahora!¡solo cabellos y manos!. Exclamé con desespero mientras esos maleantes seguían cantando improperios.

"Ardiente de deseo."

Ahora si, se pasaron ¡se pasaron! Se que el sexo es importante, pero, no quiero pasar a la de amantes sin la de novios tomaditos de la mano, esto ya está pasando de castaño a obscuro.

¿Qué deseo?. Pregunté, podía ver el rojo eLuna.

-el tuyo idiota. Me susurró Afrodita en la pausa.

"Quemado por el fuego febril de tu mirada

Hirviendo de ansiedad me arrojaré en tu lecho

Y por fin podremos?"

Ok, estaba oficialmente asustado, en esta serenata, que fue todo un desastre, pero tenía que preguntarlo, para si por lo menos, me caía acéite como le pasó a Julián, supiera porqué me lo mreecía.

¿Qué podremos? ¿Podremos qué?. Pregunté asustado.

-tu podrás callarte. Me susurró Kanon –y nosotros, podremos hacer que por fin tengas novia y rompas tu adorada castidad. Dijo Máscara contento, intenté callarlos, pero entre todos, me callaron y maniataron.

"Y por fin podremos…"

Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera, la que fuera, logré soltarme, y preguntar:

\- ¿Hacer planes y hablar de nuestro amor?. Los 4 rieron y dijeron en modo casi triunfal.

"Hablar de nuestros planes y hacer el amor."

Me qudé boquiabierto, no lo podía creer, no lo podía creer ¡me lo habían arruinado todo! Los miré como se perdían, en el firmamento, cuando iba a perseguirlos, Luna bajó de un salto.

-Saga. Me dijo –lo lamento, eso no fue mi letra, fue culpa de Milo y Afrodita y Máscara, yo no quería faltarte el respeto, lo siento, lo siento, lo s…. no pude seguir, porque en ese momento, Luna me robó un beso.

-uau. Dije –deja de hablar. Me dijo tranquila.

yo también te amo tontuelo. Aseguró con calma, yo, estaba en la gloria, no eran tan malos serenateros después de todo, la abracé fuertemente.

\- deja de disculpartey demos un paseo por la playa. Sonreí, la abracé y comenzamos a caminar y nos dimos un par de besos ¡si!.

Los siguientes días, la pasamos genial, nadando en la playa, le propuse ir a Santiago a pasear, estábamos en eso, cuando escuchamos un llamado.

¡Luna!. Dijo esa odiosa voz, nos dimos la vuelta al tiempo.

\- ¿Bud?. Prguntamos a coro - ¡hola chicos!. Saludó el con alegría.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?. Preguntó Luna - ¡ah!¡vine a ver a los dioses incas!. Exclamó el.

\- ¿no será para atacarlos como hiciste con nosotros he gusano?. Pregunté.

\- ¡Saga!. Exclamó Luna escandalizada –oh no, vvenimos a estrechar lazos, nada mas y nada menos. Dijo Bud con tranquilidad, Luna sonrió.

\- ¿nos acompañas a pasear?. Le preguntó tranquila.

-imagino que Bud tendrá mhuchas cosas que hacer. Dije con filo –oh no, yo estoy bien, vamos, los acompaño. Dijo, así, nos fuimos a pasear por Santiago con el gato sombra, me enfurruñé mientras ellos hablaban alegremente de sus cosas y de otras cosas, que camaradería la de los mensajeros.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Spero que no me hayan extrañado emasiado por acá, aquí tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah,el amor, jejejee, los mensajeros, cosas que pasan, creo que quedó muy bueno, espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero divertirlas un poco.

País: japón. Consejero: Máscara de la Muerte.

La serenata realmente, tubo un efecto beneficioso para mi relación, por lo menos Luna y yo, ya sabíamos que nos queríamos ¿el asunto malo? Fue retransmitida y transmitida en godface, facebook, Twister y otros, junto a la serenata de Aioros y el título decía algo como:

"el tímido 2.0, peor que el anterior".

Lo había subido Hagen, quien se llamaba a si mismo el potro salvae de Asgard, con mucha malicia me metí en mi cuenta y le dije algo como:

-si potro salvaje, te dejaron sin joyas, por lo tanto, eres carne de cabalo frita. Eso hizo que el idiota, no comentara mas, pero, ya el daño estaba hecho, sorprendente que todos se rieran de mi, en los entrenamientos, cuando pasaba ¡hasta los guardias se burlaban! Era deshonrroso.

-"largos años he pensado en decirle que, que, que". Canturreaba Antoin junto a Camus, los 2 con lágrimas de risa.

-"te raptaré esta noche, sediento de pasión". Cantaba Misty al ritmo de mis serenateros, todos riéndose de mi, como si yo no estubiera allí.

\- ¡hola!¡de quien se están burlando está acá!. Exclamé, Aioros, mi supuesto mejor amigo, reía, desvergonzadamente, sentí ganas de matarlo, pero, después de haber pasado por los juegos, no debía pensar esas cosas.

\- "¡antes nos casaríamos!. Exclamaba Aioros con lágrimas de risa - ¡claro!¡como tu si raptaste la tuya!¡antes de casarte y fornicas con ella!. Exclamé indignado, se hizo un silencio brutal y luego, todos estalaron en carcajadas una vez mas.

\- ¡en que siglo vives Saga!. Me exclamó Argol - ¡seguro en el 15!. Exclamó Dante, todos reían.

\- ¡solo en el siglo 15 se pensaban esas ridiculeces!. Exclamó Jamian, Aioria rió.

-es un romanticón. Dijo sin mas, bufé - ¡ustedes no entienden el amor ratas del exclamé saliendo del coliseo muy indignado,infierno!. Seguido de las risas y cánticos de mi desastroza serenata.

Tras revisar el itinerario de Luna, comprobé que se hallaba en Tokio, quería impresionarla, hacer algo espectacular y, no tenía idea de que, me dirigí a casa de cáncer, donde seguro, Máscara tendría alguna idea, no le preguntaría nada a Milo ¡ni aunque fuera el último hombre a quien preguntar sobre la faz del planeta! Entré a la casa y escuché risitas, gemidos y ruidos de besos, miré a Fuego de otoño, en brazos de Máscara.

¡Mascarita!¡se te quedaron tus calzones de osito en mi lavadora!. Eso hizo que Fuego lo mirara con cara de sorprendida, nivel dios ¡toma tu tomate! Sonreí y saqué los calzones que Kanon me había regalado en broma el año pasado.

-yo…tengo que…me llama mi señora. Dijo y desapareció, Máscara se levantó.

\- ¡figlio di putanna!. Exclamó.

-ja ja ja ¿Quién te manda a compartir el video de mi serenata y la de Aioros mezclada?. Pregunté - ¡que ahora si te mato!¡acabas de arruinarme algo hermoso con la ragaza!. Exclamó enojado –supéralo, además, necesito tu ayuda. Dije por fin.

\- ¿Qué quieres?. gruñó Máscara –quiero formalizar las cosas con Luna, eso es lo que quiero y no se como hacerlo. Dije por fin, el suspiró.

-sencillo, cena y baile y como los 2, son un par de cerebritos, pues, paseo cultural. Me dijo.

\- ¿sabías que prácticamente adoptó a los 5 tarados?. Pregunté, Máscara asintió.

-desde luego que lo sabía, el chisme voló como pólvora. Dijo Máscara, asentí.

\- ¿Cómo lo organizo?. Pregunté.

-bien, ven, esta será una noche larga. Dijo el con calma y nos sentamos a conversar.

Entré al despacho del patriarca Shion y comencé a buscar en el arhivador, los expedientes de todo mundo, vi que los archiveros estaban ordenados por rango, corrí hacia los plateados y saqué la carpeta, que estaba ordenada por constelación.

-lince, Luna ¡la tengo!. Exclamé –pues corre, que el abuelito Isma ya viene, vamos ¡andiamo!. Exclamó Máscara, asentí y corrí, fuimos desde el salón del patriarca hacia la casa de cáncer.

-veamos….nombre, apellido, edad, tipo de sangre, estatura, peso, mmm…¡ajá!¡acá está! Propiedades, oooh ¡vaya! Propiedades de la constelación, oh ¡tiene 20! Propiedades propias, tiene 10, si..toma…acá está la dirección. Me dijo dándome la nota con la dirección de Tokio, sonreí.

-muchas gracias Máscara, te lo agradezco, si fuera malo contigo. Dije.

-te haré tragar las tripas de un perro muerto, si le dices a alguien sobre esto. Dijo el con calma manifiesta, asentí, empaqué mis cosas y salí hacia el aeropuerto.

Llegué a Tokio a las 10 de la mañana, tras pasar aduana, llamé un taxi y me fui hacia un barrio residencial de alta gama, concretamente a ginza, las casas, eran hermosas, los edificios igual, entré.

-buenos días señor. Me saludó el portero –buenos días ¿la señorita Luna Artemissia?. Pregunté.

\- ¿Quién le solicita?. Preguntó el a su vez –soy Saga Gardal, soy su…su amigo. Dije con calma, el asintió, tomó un teléfono y llamó, colgó tras 3 minutos.

-la señorita lo espera. Dijo, asentí –muchas gracias, que tenga buena tarde. Dije, subí al ascensor y marqué el piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron, llegué un hermoso pasillo, de color melón con paredes rojas a mitad a de formación, separadas por un listón de madera, alfombras rojas que ahogaban los pasos, era un sitio muy hermoso, caminé y toqué el timbre, no podía creer quien me había abierto, con camiseta sin mangas, en shores y descalzo, se hallaba nada mas y nada menos, que Ikki de fénix, vi a lo lejos a Sun y a Esmeralda, el, entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres acá con mi madre?. Preguntó, bufé –lo del buen hijo no te queda. Dije con desdén.

-no me queda porque no la recordaba. Me contestó, reí.

-y si recuerdas, la trataste muy mal. Apunté con diversión - ¡tíiiiooooooo Saga!. Exclamó Sun corriendo hacia mi, me preparé a atajarla, lo hice con facilidad, ella rió como canpanas de viento, se parecía bastante a su hermana, mi querida ShainaMu, Esmeralda se acercó a mi.

-buenos días Saga. Dijo –buenos días Esmeralda. Dije con calma.

\- ¿viniste a ver a la abuelita Barbie II?. Preguntó Sun, la miré desconcertado, Ikki abrió sus ojos divertido y luego, con malicia los volvió a entrecerrar.

-pues, verás Saga: como Luna es nuestra madre, y los niños, son nuestros hijos, eso la hace prácticamente abuela, dime ahora ¿estás seguro de querer salir con alguien con familia?. Preguntó el maldito chiquillo con malicia.

\- ¿me estás llamando anciana Ikki Sougiro?. Preguntó la voz de mi hermosa Luna, Esmeralda me dio paso, aparté a Ikki con la cadera al pasar, le dí un pisotón para mas efecto y aún, con la niña en brazos, la abracé.

-Luna. Le dije –Saga, te ves guapo con Sun en brazos. Escuché otro ruidito.

\- ¿Quién es mamá?. Preguntó Shun.

-Saga cariño, vino a visitarme. Dijo ella con calma, vi a Valery correr hacia mi, dejé a Sun en el suelo, para subirla a ella, Sun ofendida, me haló por el cabello.

\- ¡yo estaba primero!. Exclamó - ¡pero le toca saludarme a mi!. Exclamó Valery.

-niñas, sin pelear. Dijo Luna con firmeza.

\- ¡si abuela!. Dijeron las 2 infantes, sonreí –te, te, te, ve, ves, ves, gen, gen, genial, de, de, de, abu, abue, abuela. Dije tartamudeando.

-me alegro que te gusste. Dijo - ¡tíiiiiooooooo Sagaaaaa!. Exclamaron a coro Shaina Mu y Shiohko Antoin.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?. Pregunté mirando a Hyoga y Fleur, a Shun y uJne, a Seya y Athena, todos sonreían.

-estamos pasando un fin de semana familiar. Dijo Luna con calma, miré el hermoso apartamento que tenía 2 plantas.

-ya veo, yo nevía digo, yo venía a invitarte a pasear. Dije alicaído.

-oh Saga, cuanto lo siento. Miré la sonrisa de mi diosa.

-no te preocupes. Me dijo dulcemente –pueden irse. Agregó con calma.

-de paso, se llevan a los niños. Dijo Ikki, Esmeralda asintió.

-si, me parece buena idea. dijo.

-vayan niños, vayan a vestirse, para que vayan de paseo. Djijo Shunrey.

\- ¡huuuuurraaaaa!. gritaron los 5 infantes.

-pe, pe, pero. Comencé a decir, Luna me abrazó.

-no te preocupes, los niños, no interferirán en nuestra cita, tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Me dijo, sonreí, vi que todos, nos habían dejado solos, la miré, sus ojos, estaban rosados, yo, quería derretirme de amor, me acerqué lento, Luna abrió la boca un poco.

\- ¡ya estamos listos!. gritó Shaina Mu, nosotros, nos separamos en seguida.

\- ¿Qué hacían?. Preguntó Valery –es obvio, se iban a besar como mamá y papá. Dijo Shiohko.

\- ¿iban a gustipar?. Preguntó Sun –Sun, quedamos claras de que esa palabra no existe. Dijo Luna.

-si existe, fue creada, pero no es correcta. Dije con calma –pero es divertida. Dijeron los niños.

-no discutamos, andando. Dijo Luna con calma, los niños salieron, fueron hacia el ascensor, me di la vuelta para seguirlos, cuando escuché.

\- ¡quiero mi casa en total orden!¡no quiero evidencias de lo suceido!. Exclamó, me coloré fuertemente, Luna sonrió, con los ojos miel otra vez, cerró la puerta, nos fuimos hacia el ascensor, donde los niños jugaban a la traes, llamamos al mismo y salimos del pasillo hacia el interior, llegamos a planta baja y de allí, al sótano.

Era una hermosa camioneta fuxia, de verdad bella, cabían cómodamente algo así como 15 personas.

-es muy grande. Señalé –claro, si vienen mis 12 amigos a visitarme o mi familia, tengo donde llevarlos a pasear, me gusta la camioneta, me da libertad. Dijo Luna con calma ajustando los espejos, salió del sótano una vez, la hubo encendido, los niños pidieron las canciones Disney y las escuchamos hasta llegar a Shinjuku.

Una vez allí, nos dedicamos a pasear por todo el barrio, viendo las luces de neón y las tiendas, los niños estaban felices, correteado por allí, yo, sonreía mientras Luna me señalaba todos los sitios y me decía cuales le gustaban y cuanto costaban.

-los años en la mansión Kido tuvieron su resultado. dije, ella asintió.

-me quedaba por acá,cuando busqué a los niños. Explicó como si nada, dio otro suspiro.

-los paseé por Tokio, cada vez que podía. Dijo con normalidad, sonreí.

-eres una gran madre. Dije, ella sonrió –muchas gracias Saga. Dijo con dulzura.

\- ¡niños!¡andando!. exclamó mi hermosa Luna, los chiquillos corrieron hacia nosotros, se tomaron de la mano y nos fuimos al carro.

Paseamos también por: shibuya, que era un hermoso barrio comercial, lleno de jóvenes, era hermosísimo, amaba Tokio, pensé que podría mudarme si uera necesario, después de eso, seguimos hacia Harajuku, que era un hermoso barrio donde estaba la gente mas pintoresca de la ciudad ¡había gente con orejas de conejo! Os nniños se divertían mucho paseando y corriendo por ahí, de allí, fuimos a Asakusa, compramos unas yucatas y nos fuimos a comer en un restaurante típico, los niños se comportaro magníficamente, cuando escuchamos a alguien que la llamaba, era un joven de cabellos salíamos azul violacios y ojos violeta, lo tenía cortado por los hombros, en corte v, lo miré, Luna sonrió.

¿Cómo estás Zafiro?. Preguntó - ¿Quién eres tu?. le pregunté.

-ah, deberías conocerme, soy Zafiro de deslumbre, se ve que a menos que sea una beldad, no te interesa mas nada. Apreté los puños.

-eso fue rosero. Dijo Luna, asentí –eres muy descortés. Dije con calma, el sonrió.

\- ¿y tu crees que eres capaz de enamorar a Luna?. Me preguntó con incredulidad.

-no lo creo, lo soy. Dije con calma, Zafiro rió,sopló algo hacia mi rostro y el de Luna, vi que algo salía de ella, era rosado, sus ojos se cristalizaron, Zafiro se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-te enamorarás de aquel que t toque, solo te librarás cuando te separen de esa persona,pero mi amor,creo que Saga no va a poder ayudarte. Dijo mientras yo, me sentía atraído por aquel hermoso chico de cabellos verdes.

-eress hermoso. Dije derretido, el me miró - ¿Qué te pasa idiota?. Preguntó, comencé a menear mis caderas.

-eres hermoso, tu res mío y yo, soy tuyo. Dije lanzándome hacia el para besarlo - ¡tío Saga!. excamaron los niños.

\- ¡aléjate!. Exclamó el, pero no quise, lo abracé - ¡te amo!. le exclamé, se asustaron y llamaron de regreso a casa de Luna, mientras ella, se iba abrazando a Zafiro y yo, iba en post de aquel hermoso chico, que siendo un homofóbico, me lanzó hacia la fuente de agua.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, creo que quedó muy divertido, espero les guste.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero divertirlas y que pasemos un buen rato, a costa del pobre Saga.

País: China. Consejero: Aioria de leo.

Lo peor que mi serenata, sin duda fue, correr detrás de un chico gustándome las chicas, que me diera patadas y todo lo que hice ¡parecía el propio gay! Pero eso sin duda, de las 2 cosas malas, fue la menos nosiva de las 2, la primera fue: ver el video en todas las redes sociales, conjuntamente con la burla asociada a, todos se estaban riendo, aunque lo disimulaban, podía oírlo mientras iba pasando de un lado al otro del santuario, lo veía por detrás de la gente y los aprendices de guardias, que una vez veían mi sombra, comenzaban a salirse de la aplicación y a dar excusas nerviosas sobre el como el video había llegado a ellos, pero no pude evitar, las burlas de Milo y Aioros ¡eso si era vergonzozo!.

-voy a ser el hazme reír del santuario. Dije –no fuiste el único. Me dijo Mu con amabilidad.

-todos pasamos por allí. Añadió, suspiré.

-Mu, eres muy amable..aunque vi tu comentario de "el santo hecho cupido". El se coloreó hasta la raíz del cabello, lo taladré y al menos, tuvo la vergüenza de bajar la mirada.

-bien, eso es todo. Dije por fin, Aioria llegó, era evidente que iba a sacar a Mu del peligro.

-Saga, estaba pensando ¿Cuál va a ser tu próximo plan con Luna?. Preguntó.

-esconderme en el centro de la tierra el resto de mi vida, no creo que quiera verme. Dije.

-tonterías, yo creo que si querrá verte ¿en que lado del mundo está ahorita?. Preguntó.

-en China. Dije, el sonrió.

-pues ya está, vas a China, la conquistas allí y san se acabó. Dijo.

\- ¿Qué parte de?. Comencé –ella te quiere y por lo que se, el tal Zafiro le puso un hechizo, que hay que destruír y seguro, se hace con una declaración de amor. Dijo.

-no tengo idea de cómo se hará. Dije –bueno, hay que averiguarlo, yo puedo ir contigo y ayudarte a enamorarla, ya sabes, a todos se les entra por el estómago y Luna, que vivió en China, debe tener mas facilidad para enamorarse allí. Sonreí.

-quizás no sea mala idea, por lo que se, ella vivió en Rosan. Aioria asintió junto a Mu.

-así es. Dijo con calma –habrá ido muy poco a bei gin. Dije mas esperanzado.

-no es que tu hayas ido demasiado. Me dijo Mu, bajé la mirada, Ares cuando se fue, me dejó un respaldo de todo lo que hizo en mi cuerpo, después de su batalla contra los ex generales marinos.

\- ¿Saga?. Preguntaron ambos a coro, meneé la cabeza.

-no importa, tengo buenos registros. Dije con calma, Mu asintió al igual que Aioria.

-bueno, puedes llevarla a pasear. Dijo el león, sonreí.

-si, buena idea, seguro bei gin le encanta. Aseguré con calma, Mu se despidió y se fue, Aioria me palmeó.

-vamos a mi casa, hay que planear muchas cosas. Me dijo, asentí y lo seguí gustoso.

3 días después, llegué al aeropuerto de bei gin, feliz de la vida, allí, alquilé un carro y tras dejar mis pertrechos (llámese maletas) en el hotel, me fui al campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegué a la puerta, me recivió uno de los muchachos, mostré mi brazalete y me dio paso, dejé el carro en el estacionamiento de tierra y caminé adentro, protegido por los árboles, estaba una ciudadela hecha de casas chinas típicas, con pozo y todo, había luz, obvio, eletricidad, quiero decir, así como agua corriente y todo, el pozo, era para que buscaran agua cuando iban a entrenar, en este, estaban sentadas Luna y Geist.

-mejor destino que el otro. Dije casual, sobresaltando a las 2 amazonas.

-si lo sabrás tu. Dijo Geist con calma, asentí avergonzado.

-ya chicos, quedó claro que Saga no fue el que hizo eso, además Geist, aprendiste bastante en la isla, y se te recompensó con este lugar. dijo Luna, Geist asintió.

-es verdad, no me quejo, adoro el lugar…aunque si fueran mansiones en vez de casas chiquitas, no me quejaría. Luna y yo, la miramos al mismo tiempo, entrecerré los ojos.-

Es lugar de entrenamiento, no de residencia. Dije, Luna asintió.

-que delicados, ya no soportan las bromitas. Dijo ella con calma, sonreí.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes de lo de Zafiro Luna?. Le pregunté, vi como se ponía tieza, Geist la miró, porque puso su cara enmascarada en su dirección.

-pues, cuando me desperté, estaba sola en la cama del hotel. Me puse blanco, luego rojo, luego morado y luego blanco otra vez.

\- ¿hicieron?. Preguntó Geist - ¡no!¡mi aro de virtud está en su lugar!. Dijo ella con calma, Geist asintió.

-menos mal, si no, lo mato. Dijo –yo ya voy a matarlo. Dije, Luna negó.

-ya no hace falta, yo misma lo busqué para darle su pezcozón, pero…me tocó y no volví a recordar nada, hasta estar parada en la puerta de mi casa de Japón, con la llave en la mano, decidí que hasta que no supiera que era, no iba a arrancarle los dientes con un alicate. Todos asentimos, suspiré.

-bueno, yo venía a invitarte a recorrer Bei Gin. Dije feliz, Luna y Geist, voltearon sus caras hacia mi.

\- ¿a mi?. Preguntó - ¿a ella? Pensé que salías con algunas de las driades. Dijo la otra.

\- ¿Dónde estabas tu cuando di mi entrevista con Daina?. Pregunté –pegada al televisor y shockeada. Dijo sin mas, asentí.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo salía con alguna de las driades?. Pregunté.

-que eso fue lo que me dijo Luna. Dijo Geist, miré a Luna alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?. Pregunté –porque es verdad. Dijo - ¿de que hablas Luna?. Pregunté una vez mas.

-de eso, tu sales con una de las triades. Dijo –no entiendo si esto es una broma, es muy mala. Dije.

\- ¡no lo es!¡es la verdad!. Exclamó ella.

-Luna ¿Qué te pasa? Si en el grupo dijiste que la conquista de Saga iba velóz como el aguijón de Milo. Dijo Geist, me coloré ante la comparación del aguijón del bicho seductor, con mis intentos de coqueteo y lo que fuera.

-yo no dije eso. Dijo Luna enojada - ¡claro que si!¡acá tengo la prueba!. Exclamó Geist sacando su celular y mostrándolo, vi la charla, abrí los ojos.

-bien, no entieno nada. Dije, para resolver la cuestión, llamé a Afrodita por cosmos y le dije, que viniera.

Afrodita, llegó con Afrodita, no hay duda de que la diosa de la belleza, era tentadora, me preguntaba ¿en que criatura estaría encarnada? Considerando que viene de las olas, lo mas probable era una sirena, si, lo era, lo supe cuando la detallé.

-Luna te olvidó. Dijo, abrí los ojos.

-oh que dulce mi querido Zafiro, es tan dulce. Dijo.

-dulcemente asesinable, le voy a arrancar la piel con un cortaúñas, el escroto con una cuchara oxidada y el…con un tenedor, mas que oxidado.

-ah, todo tiene solución. Dijo Afrodita con una risita.

-corazón, tienes al pobre Saga angustiado. Dijo Afrodita con calma.

-eso es fácil, tienes 5 semanas para hacer que se enamore de ti otra vez. Dijo la diosa con calma, como quien, dice a un niño que debe comer verduras.

-debes recordar las 5 cosas que la hicieron enamorarse de ti y conseguir los 5 pétalos que hacen la flor de cristal. Dijo mostrando con su cosmos, una hermosa flor de 5 pétalos.

-con esto, se lo pones en la nariz una vez, la hayas completado y ella, le regresará su amor, si no, después de la quinta semana ¡se enamorará del primero que la bese!. Exclamó Afrodita la diosa.

-fantástico. Dijimos los demás –esto no es un cuento Disney. Dijo Geist.

-hay querida, si supieras que todos los cuentos Disney, son vivencias de algunas criaturas, sobretodo de las representantes de los dioses. Dijo Afrodita.

\- ¿Qué de Aladdín?. Preguntamos Dita y yo.

-ah, Aladdín, esa es la historia de amor entre Dohko y Katinka. Todos abrimos las bocas sorprendidos.

-o sea…que el señor Disney. Dijo Dita, casi a punto de desmayarse como yo.

-fue el general marino de sirena. Dijo la diosa con calma, los 3 nos miraos, Luna se sacó la máscara, todos nos dimos la vuelta, o por lo menos, Dita y yo.

-me siento bien como estoy, muchas gracias. dijo, la miré desde atrás, es decir, a su sombra.

-bueno Saga, a pensar, lo que debes hacer para recuperarla, vamos amor ¡hay que hacer ejercicio!. Exclamó la diosa, mientras le tomaba la mano a mi amigo, vi un gesto de diversión en los ojos de Dita, esto si, era malo.

-nos vemos Saga. Dijo el con diversión, Geist nos miró y se hechó a reír.

-no lo puedo creer jajajajajajaj ¡no lo puedo creer!¡esto es tan chistoso!¡jajajajaja!¡cuando llame a Shaina!. Exclamaba histérica de la risa.

-tu no vas a llamar a nadie. Dije mirándola, ella comenzó a teclear, cuando me lancé por ella, para quitarle el celular, se corrió y caí pozo abajo.

\- ¡cuidado abaaaajooooo!. Exclamé cayendo en el interior y chocando con el fondo, desde arriba, escuché las risas de Geist.

\- ¡tu si puedes salir Florian!. Me dijo y a contnuación, fue a buscar a Luna, cuyos pasos, había escuchado alejarse, me quedé allí golpeado y pensando, tenía que hacer una llamada y mi celular, estaba estropeado, gracias a la maldita de Geist.

Escuché la risa de Aioria cuando le conté todo.

-"con un beso de amor soñé y un príncipe que me lo de, eso tienen al final, los grandes cuentos". Canturreó con falsete femenino, suspiré.

\- ¿puedes dejar de cantar estupideces y ayudarme?. Pregunté –claro mi bestia querida ¿Cuáles fueron las 5 cosas que enamoraron a Luna de ti?. Preguntó directo.

-no lo se. Dije tras mucho pensar –nunca le pregunté eso. Aseguré.

-malo, malo, veremos ¡tendrás que darle un silbidito a Pepito gri!. Le colgué, no estaba para estupideces, llamé a Camus y le hice la misma pregunta.

-no se Saga, Luna y yo, no hablamos de eso, cuando volvimos, ella estaba con Kim, que también volvió. Asentí.

-es verdad pero ¿a quien puedo preguntarle?. Le pregunté.

-bueno, quizás Shaina sepa algo. Me emocioné.

-oh es verdad ¿Dónde crees que esté?. Cuestioné feliz, escuché la risa de Camus al doble ¿al doble? Oh no, no, no, no, no, nonononononó.

-"bajo el mar, bajo el mar, nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sartén". Cantaron los malditos gemelos pesadilla 1 y 2, yo colgué, crují los nudillos y salí pisando fuerte de la cabaña de Geist, vi a Luna, la cual, canturreaba peinándose el cabello, me aclaré.

-entonces…¿podemos ir a Bei Gin?. Le pregunté, ella me miró.

-desde luego, pero hoy ya es muy tarde ¿te parece mejor mañana?. Preguntó, asentí.

\- ¿a que hora paso por ti?. Pregunté –a las 10. me dijo sonriente.

-excelente, aquí estaré. Dije mientras me acercaba a ella y besaba su cabello.

-buenas noches. Dije, antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo, escuché el tarareo de Geist, con "un mundo ideal", gruñí y salí hacia el exterior del campo de entrenamiento pisando fuerte.

Tube que tragarme mi orgullo, mi pena y llamar a Shaina, la cual, se burló de mi hasta el hartazgo.

-hakuna matata. Me dijo –lo que digas, ya dime. Dije, ella respiró, al fondo, escuchaba las apagadas risas de Don Calamaro.

-bueno, dijo que eras muy guapo. Asentí, eso lo había visto en sus ojos.

-que eras muy dulce, tierno, abnegado y sacrificado, el hecho, de que hiciste todo lo que hiciste, le llegó al corazón, tu sufrimiento la conmovió. Asentí.

-o sea ¿tengo que llorar?. Pregunté –no, idiota. Dijo ella obstinada.

-tienes que mostrarte tal cual eres y resaltar esas 5 características. Dijo la, asentí.

\- ¿debo desfilarle con lo del físico?. Pregunté –no, bobo, con eso, debes sonreír, cuando ella te vio, eras muy melancólico, lo que le gustó, fue tu sonrisa, pero no basta solo con sonreír, debe ser por algo que te guste. cobra asentí.

-de acuerdo, lo haré, gracias Shaina. Dije –de nada, ya tu sabes que "yo soy tu amiga fiel". Bufé y le corté el teléfono ¡maldita Geist!.

Al día siguiente, aparecí allí a las 10 de la mañana, Luna ya me esperaba, con shores y camiseta que mostraba el estómago, le sonreí.

-buenos días, espero tengas hambre. dije –buenos días, un poco si. Le ofrecí el brazo y partimos en un portal dimensional hacia Bei Gin.

Después de desayunar, comenzamos el paseo por todos los lugares espectaculares, como el templo al cielo, la muralla china, el palacio de verano, al mejor estilo chinatown, la ciudad prohibida, el distrito de Wangfujing, que resultó tener un gran centro comercial, la gran muralla, estábamos allí, hice reír a Luna y vi, cuando de la nada como escarcha, se formó un pétalo, estaba feliz, le tomé la mano, cuando escuchamos, un llamado, nos dimos la vuelta, Kim, venía con un chico rubio, ojos azules, con un brazalete con un lapizlázuli, los 2 reían de algo.

-Kim. Dijimos Luna y yo, ella nos miró, llevaba el cabello azul, en el mismo tono de los gemelos pesadilla.

-hola santo maleducado, hola Luna, Lunita, Lunera. Dijo ella, me puse las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Qué haces acá con este soquete?. Pregunté –paseo santo maleducado. Dijo Kim, el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿tu eres Saga?. Preguntó, no dije nada.

-si James, el es Saga, el santo maleducado dijo Kim, no ayudándome demasiado, suspiré.

-ah…ya veo, según me dijo mi maestro, accidentalmente, tu compañero hace años, hizo un comentario de la maestra de Kim. Ambos nos tensamos, Kim de prevención y yo, de horror, sabía que ahora que había hecho el comentario, nada la disuadiría de averiguar lo demás.

-no se a que te refieres. Dije –oh, si lo sabes, claro que lo sabes, según me contó mi maestro, tu hermano dijo que los mensajeros eran lentos, que nosotros éramos mas lentos que ellos. Kim me miró mal, su cabello pasando a rubio, se traqueó los puños.

-claro, antes debes considerar que ellos tienen unos espectros, que son como sombras cobardes, fue lo que Aioros me dijo. Dije, vi como James tocaba a Luna y esta, adquiría una mirada cristalizada.

\- ¿Quién hizo el comentario de mi maestra?. Preguntó Kim –Aioros, pero fue porque yo se lo dije, vamos Kim, eres lenta, seguro que Luna y hasta Kiki, es mas rápida que tu. Dije, mejor que me hiciera lo que fuera a mi, podía correr mas rápido, vi como otro pétalo aparecía, pero James lo tomó y con Luna, tomada de la mano, saltó de la muralla.

\- ¡Kim!¡James se llevó a tu hermana!. Exclamé –no trates de distraerme. Me dijo.

-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe, pero si es en serio. Dije gesticulando, ella siguió creyendo que era un ardid y tuve que correr por mi vida, mi integnidad y otras cosas, solo porque había escuchado, que en una carrera, Ibanna de lince, le había ganado a Ziannesca de amunan, con amplia ventaja y se lo comenté a Firense en grado 33 ¡lo iba a matar por bocón!.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridísimas seguidoras! espero todas anden de lo mejor, tengan ustedes ¡un nuevo capi de la historia!.

No se si salió demasado corto pero, esto fue lo que llegó ¡espero lo disfruten!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que se entretengan y se diviertan.

País: Canadá. ayudante:Shaka de virgo.

Me moría de vergüenza, Kim me persiguió por toda la muralla china sin perder el paso, cuando me libré de ella, saltando a otra dimensión, decidí vengarme de Firense por aquel comentario que años después, me había metido en tantos problemas, así que: lo hice, lo primero que tomé fueron eses de vaca y le embadurné la cama, con una ilusión hice desaparecer el olor y el aspecto, dejándolo todo como si estuviera inmaculado, al salir, reí malignamente y me escabullí hacia escorpión, justo cuando salía, vi pasar a Aioros y a Giselle, los cuales, venían muy acaramelados, dándose y dándose besos, la que se le iba armar al pobre centauro ¡muahahahahahahahahahahah!.

Eso fue épico, después de la pasión y todo eso, quedaron llenos de bosta y yo, me sentí tan feliz y completo, Shaka rió, había entrado a casa y yo, no lo había sentido, ya que, había dibujado una flor de 5 pétalos y había escrito das cualidades en el interior de los mismos, al lado de ellos, había escrito los nombres de los tunantes que mme habían robado los pétalos (el estúpido de Zafiro y el inepto de James) Shaka me tocó el hombro y salté.

-estás muy concentrado. Me dijo, asentí –tengo que liberarla y descabezar a estos imbéciles. Dije con calma, el se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacer las 2 cosas?. Preguntó –francamente, no tengo idea, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Dije contento.

-lo primero que debes hacer es buscar los 2 pétalos perdidos. Dijo Shaka, gruñí, ya sabía eso.

-y luego: obtener los otros 3. Dijo –no me digas. Dije con sarcasmo.

\- ¿alguna idea de como hacerlo?. Pregunté –desde luego, los mensajeros se van a un retiro en un complejo que tienen en Canadá. Abrí la boca sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Pregunté, el sonrió –Aldebarán tiene a su prima Sirio, que es la jefa de las cazadoras de Artemisa y está al tanto de esos movimiento. dijo el con calma, asentí.

-ya veo. Dije por fin, Shaka sonrió, miró mi papel.

-así que: esas 5 cualidades. Dijo señalando lo escrito.

-así es: sacrificado, alegre, dulce, tierno, abnegado y eso es todo. Shaka asintió.

-bien ¿Cuáles has expresado en frente de ella?. Preguntó –el sacrificio y la alegría. Dije por fin, el asintió.

-te faltan la dulzura, la ternura y la abnegación. Di un suspiro derrotado.

-las cuales, no tengo ni idea de como expresar. Dije entristecido, Shaka sonrió.

-seguro ya se te ocurre algo, tengo una brillante idea. Dijo - ¿Cuál?. Pregunté.

-ve a Canadá, y llégate hasta el sitio del retiro, hay muchas cosas para demostrar ternura, seguro los 2 idiotas están allí y puedes robar los 2 pétalos que te quitaron. Sonreí.

-gracias Shaka, es una gran idea. Dije yendo a preparar mi maleta.

Llegué a Canadá y de allí a Alberta, lugar donde se hallaba el complejo de retiro de los mensajeros, conocido como: "tiempo de migración". Y me quedé boquiabierto.

-por todos los dioses, esto parece un hotel de lujo. dije, me dirigí a la puerta.

\- ¿si?. me preguntó el vigilante.

-quiero entrar a ver a Luna de lince. Dije con calma,el hombre entrecerró los ojos, parecía veterano de guerra.

\- ¿es usted mensajero?. preguntó el hombre cruzado de brazos, fruncí el ceño.

-es evidente que no lo soy. Dije mostrando mi brazalete –lo lamento, pero no puede entrar, el complejo se reserva el derecho de admición debido al retiro de los dueños. Dijo de forma satisfecha y grosera, abrí mucho los ojos.

-no, no viajé todo ese tiempo para que me impidas entrar ¡satán imperial!. Lancé, el se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-me dejarás pasar como si fuera miembro del club y no me pondrás peros para hacer todo lo que deseo. Dije, el asintió,

-y te liberarás…vaya…eso no lo pensé, hummm…¿Cómo te liberarás?...no lo tengo claro. dije con calma, suspiré.

-te liberarás cuando veas a un oso vestido de bailarina perseguirme, eso si que es imposible. Dije, por alguna razón, sentí un escalofrío y un recuerdo de Ares, llegó a mi, encantando a Máscara de la Muerte, aAfrodita y a Aioria, 3 imposibilidades, que se volvieron posibles. Negué.

-ojalá las moiras no me den una sorpresita. Dije entrando al interior del complejo.

Comencé mi búsqueda, di un suspiro –y yo que pensaba que nosotros éramos los únicos con clubes exclusivos para los altos guardianes de los dioses, incluso como dorados tenemos uno, pero esto, quien iba a decir que los mensajeros sabían vivir tan bien. Dije, seguí el camino, deslumbrado por los lugares, llegué a un sitio que decía simplemente:

"duchas comunes".

Pensé que quizás no estarían ocupadas y abrí la puerta, lo que vi, me dejó anonadado, era un hermoso pasillo con la decoración mas suntuosa que había, 2 vifurcaciones, una para chicos y otra, para chicas, miré la de las chicas y la mandíbula me quedó en el suelo, al ver todas las chicas sin ropa ¡el sueño de Milo! y el de cualquiera, tragué saliva y salí corriendo a toda mecha, llegué a los pasillos de las habitaciones, la torre, estaba dividida en 2, el área común de los turistas y el área residencial de los mensajeros, con su efigie en cada puerta, llegué a la primera que me interesaba, la del Martín pescador, la abrí con la hebilla de mi reloj, entré y comencé a buscar, encontré el pétalo y salí hacia el siguiente cuarto , el de deslumbre, también encontré el pétalo, feliz por mi hazaña, regresé a ver a las chicas ¡no es que sea un pervertido! Simplemente es que una oportunidad como esa, no la debía desperdiciar.

Las miré, miré y miré, con mucha pena ¡Milo me envidiaría muchísimo! Porque yo veía algo con lo que el soñaba desde hace tiempo, era feliz, cuando, sentí algo como un scanner, vi a Kim y ni lerdo ni perezozo, salí corriendo de allí, la puerta se abrió, Luna, Kim, Titis y Aqua salieron a ver al intruso, como deseaba que no me encontraran, me metí en el bosque, con ellas siguiéndome el rastro, estaba a punto de salir del complejo, cuando vi a un pequeño alce, atrapado, en el cerco, estaba tratando de salir y yo, con 4 mujeres a mi espalda, pero los lamentos del pobre cachorro, me llegaron al corazón.

-maldito sea mi corazón de pollo. Dije enojado, bufé desencantado y me dirigí hacia el cachorro, las chicas me vieron.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí santo maleducado?. Preguntó Kim –espera. Le dijo Luna.

-yo…solo venía a buscar unas cosas. Dije ocupado con el cachorro - ¿esas cosas se te perdieron en el baño común?. Preguntó Titis, negué.

-de ninguna manera. Dije con calma, liberé al cachorro –ya veo, pero como hombre, no dejaste de ver. Dijo Luna, me coloré.

-me avergüenzo pero es parte de mi naturaleza. Dije con calma, ella me miró.

\- ¿Por qué ayudaste al alce?. Me preguntó –porque tengo corazón de pollo. Dije sin mas, vi a la mamá alce, que estaba muy, muy, muy enojada, las chicas, se subieron a los árboles y yo, miré a la alce.

-hay no, no hice nada malo. Dije, mientras la enorme hembra se preparaba a agarrar carrerilla.

\- ¡corre Saga!. Exclamaron las 4.

-que tierno es y que sacrificado. Dijo Luna, 2 pétalos salieron de repente, yo los vi, di una vuelta sorprendente y los capturé, seguí corriendo.

\- ¡socorro!. grité –mira lo que tenemos aquí. Dijo James.

-un fizgón. Dijo Zafiro –así parece. Dijo Bud.

\- ¿Por qué no le damos una ayudita?. Preguntó James.

\- ¡chicos!¡no!. exclamó Titis, justo cuano, me lanzaron un panal de miel, sentí el pegajozo líquido, las abejas y su zumbido y el gruñido de un oso.

-hay no, no, no, nononononononononononononononono, lindo osito…por favor…no camines mas, te lo ruego…no. Dije, vi a otro chico, a Arturo de transición.

-come. Dijo y salí corriendo por mi vida, con un alce, unas abejas y un oso detrás de mi, pero al menos ¡tenía 4 pétalos!.


	7. Chapter 7

después de perseguir a mi musa por todo el inframundo y reclutar a los mensajeros para el socorro, es mi placer dejarles ¡el nuevo capi!.

Parece que la cosa ya está resuelta, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, aún así ¿lo disfrutaremos!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente y animado REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propieddad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento humildemente que se diviertan.

País: Finlandia, ayudante: Dohko de libra.

Y simplemente en youtube, el video se tituló: el oso, el alce, la abeja y…el pobre desgraciado, de un famoso programa llamado Laura en América, pusieron las siguientes palabras: "¡que pase el desgraciado!"; y a continuación, ttoda mi incursión en el sitio, hasta culminar con mi persecusión estrepitosa, yo sabía que Zafiro había sido el garante de esa situación y ya pensaba en mil y una formas de matarlo, a partir de ese momento, en el santuario, cada vez que se iban a referir a mi, me llamaban: "el desgraciado".

Para todo, me llamaban el desgraciado, .todo comenzó con Milo en ese día de entrenamiento, yo estaba en las gradas esperando para entrenar, cuando escuché a Milo.

¡ el desgraciado! ¡baja!. Me alcé en las gradas y me puse en posición.

\- ¡explosión de galaxias!. lancé directo hacia el, Milo se quitó de la trayectoria y la otra mitad del coliseo, quedó reducida a escombros.

\- ¡Saga!. Me gritó el patriarca.

¡el hecho de que estés enojado con el mundo!¡no implica que vayas a destruír el santuario!. Exclamó a todo pulmón, tomé aire.

-si su Ilustrísima, me temo que lo voy a dejar sin santo de escorpión. Ni lerdo ni perezozo, Milo corrió por su vida, corrí detrás de el, pero usó toda su astucia para dejarme atrás.

¡no te esponges el desgraciado!. Exclamó muerto de risa - ¡ya verás Ricardo!¡voy a dejarte sin un par de cosas que Maggie va a extrañar!. Milo dejó escapar un grito ahogado y corrió aún mas por su vida.

El siguiente en el error, fue Misty –el desgraciado, te llaman en la sala del lancé de un contundente golpe hacia la entrada del santuario, subí enojado dando pisotones, en libra me encontré un cartel que decía.

"que pase el desgraciado".

Entré a la casa y destrocé los bonsáis del ex anciano maestro, seguí mi camino, haciendo destrozos en el resto de las casas, no por afán destructor, si no, porque todas tenían una flechita que decía:

"sigue adelante el desgraciado".

Seguí mi camino hacia la sala del patriarca, donde me esperaba el patriarca, junto a la señorita Athena y a Shaina Mu.

¿Qué se le ofrece su Ilustrísima?. Pregunté de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

-Saga, tu protocolo. Me regañó el patriarca, cuando iba a cumplir con el, Shaina Mu llegó a mi frente.

\- ¿estás enojado tío Saga?. Me preguntó, asentí en silencio, ella me sonrió y poco a poco,le sonreí,

-se me pasará, lo prometo. Dije con calma, ella asintió.

-eso espero, te llamé porque quiero que me acompañes al parque de diversiones con el colegio. Dijo ella con dulzura.

\- ¿Por qué yo?. Le pregunté –porque eres mi tío favorito y porque mi papi está con Hope en Berlín. Dijo la pequeña,sonreí muerto de amor.

-está bien Shaina Mu, iré contigo. Dije, ella saltó.

\- ¡hurra!¡hurra!¡te lo dije mami!. Exclamó ella feliz, mi señorita Athena sonrió.

-ya verás al resto de tus tíos, competir. Dijo con calma y dulzura, sonreí y la cargué.

-andando mi pequeñita. Dije feliz, dándome la vuelta,sin despedirme siquiera.

\- ¡a caballito!. Exclamó, reí y me agaché, ela se trepóa mi espalda y bajamos a toda carrera.

Tras aquel día maravilloso, me dirigí a casa de libra, con la intención de pedir socorro, al pasar al área privada de la derecha, me dispuse a llamar al maestro, cuando, una olla voladora sedirigió a mi cabeza.

-pensé que lo de los bonsais había quedado olvidado y tu, vienes y destrozas mi colección privada, de mas de 1000000.500000$. dijo el.

-con todo respeto maestro, nadie le mandó a poner el letrero "sigue el desgraciado". Dije con calma.

\- ¿y después de tal ofensa?¿que quieres de mi?. Preguntó el ex anciano Dohko.

-quiero que me ayude maestro, necesito ingeniármelas para…para demostrarle a Luna mi capacidad de alegría o abnegación. El asintió.

-dame solo una razón para ayudarte. Me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, medité, di 2 pasos hacia la puerta.

-bueno, después de haber salido con la señora Katinka, que debió ser muy parecida a Kardia o a Milo, con 256 años, usted debe ser el mas experto en conquistar una mujer, pero…si no quiere…tendré que pedirle ayuda al patriarca Shion. Un convincente tittubeo y mi mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-lo haré. Dijo el, sonreí, me hallaba de espaldas a el.

-excelente maestro, cuanto se lo agradezco. Dije con calma, el bufó.

-lo que hago por ustedes, chiquillos malagradecidos. Dijo murmurando y sacando del estante de la sala de recibo, un volumen que se llamaba "Finlandia".

Sentí un pequeño remordimiento, por lo que iba a hacer, pero el maestro me aseguró que todo estaría calculado, incluso el peligro, dándole patadas a mi consciencia para que se quedara callada, llegué a los aposeentos de mi señorita Athena, la cual, se hallaba con Seya viendo una película, me escandalicé, porque parecía que la cosa iba para mas, al entrar y ver eso, me coloré.

-buenas tardes mi señorita Athena. Dije rojo como un tomate.

-hola Saga ¿en que puedo ayudarte?. Preguntó –verá…el maestro Dohko y yo, estuvimos pensando que sería una buena idea que fuera usted a los campos de entrenamiento, a ver a los aspirantes y darles ánimos. Ella me miró interesada.

-así es. Dije haciendo gala de todos mis dotes políticos –por lo tanto, nosotros, consideramos que debería comenzar por Finlandia. Dije con mi sonrisa "colgate", Seya me miró.

-no es mala la idea. dijo por fin, bufé.

-claro que no lo es po…Seya. Dije controlando mi temperamento –después de que todos ustedes regresaran de la arena, Shiryu fue junto a Hyoga a Finlandia, regresaron con buenas impresiones. Dijo el pegaso con calma.

-es verdad, yo fui con mi abuelo en un viaje de negocios, fue un lugar hermoso. Dijo mi señorita Athena.

-Shaina Mu no lo conoce. Dijo Seya, mi señorita Athena asintió.

-deberíamos llevarla. Dijo, me paralicé ¡weit a fuking minut! Si el pony iba con nosotros, yo iba a perder mi oportunidad de ser abnegado, esa bestia con alas era capaz de atravesarse delante de un tanque (como todos) pero la diferencia, era que tenía un don para ello (casi como si hubiera nacido con un radar de desastres) no lo podía permitir, la situación requería de medidas drásticas y había que tomarlas ¡ahora o nunca!.

-Afrodita: tienes 2 nanosegundos para apersonarte en los aposeentos de Saory y dormirlos a los 2, si no lo haces…le diré a Aldebarán, con quien su bella Sirio perdió la virginidad, seguro que no se lo toma demasiado bien y te deja sin tus bo… dije, lo vi aparecer en un destello dorado y clavar 2 rosas azules con presteza en los pechos de Seya y la señorita Athena, los cuales, cayeron dormidos, asentí conforme.

-maldito Saga, dime tu ¿Cómo sabías eso? Si a esa altura estabas poseído. Dijo, suspiré.

-Ares dejó un respaldo de todo lo que hizo, supo y controló de mi, es como decir, que no me he perdido mi vida, aunque no era yo quien vivía. Afrodita abrió mucho los ojos.

-o sea, que el rumor de que no eras pero si eras virgen era verdad. Asentí –y si hablas de eso, te degüello. Dije simplemente.

-perdón Gruñón, quien iba a decir que había alguien mas cascarrabias que mi buen amigo Máscara. Reí.

-para que tu veas, ahora…puedes irte. El negó.

\- ¿y perderme lo que vasa hacer?ni de broma, además….considerando que si Shion se entera que atacaste a la señorita Athena y al pony con alas. dijo el con calma.

-atacamos. Dije –yo solo ejecuté lo que me pidieron bajo coacción ¿Qué te hará a ti que eres la mente maestra?. Me preguntó, gruñí.

-de acuerdo ¡pero ni una palabra!. Exclamé, el sonrió.

-seguro. Dijo con calma, me acerqué al pony con alas.

-satán imperial. Murmuré –vas a irte a…a…cielos, repámpanos ¿A dónde te mando?. Le pregunté retóricamente.

\- ¿Qué tal a Aruba?. Preguntó Dita asentí.

-partirás mañana a Aruba y durarás una semana allí. La única manera de que regreses es que…que. Dije.

-no digas que lo derrote un santo de bronce por favor. Dijo Dita –es improbable que eso le pase a estas alturas, necesitamos algo imposible. Dije pensando, el y yo, meditamos mucho.

\- ¡ya se! Un elefante volar. dijo, asentí.

-buena idea, eso si que es imposible. Dije.

-la única manera de que vuelvas es que veas un elefante rosa. Aseguré con calma, Afrodita sonrió.

-vámonos y así podré quitarles las rosas. Me dijo –espera, debo corregir una cosita. Les alteré los recueros, como si nunca hubiera estado allí y a continuación, salí con Afrodita.

Llegué a Finlandia, específicamente al aeropuerto de Helsinki y de allí a Laponia, al llegar a la ciudad, me dirigí hacia el círculo ártico y allí, encontré lo que buscaba, precedido por piscis australis, estaba el campamento,y allí mi querída Luna, sonreí por verla, no hay duda de que engalanaba cada espaco donde estubiera.

¡tío Saga!. Escuché detrás de mi, la vi, todo iba justo como lo planeé, mi señorita Athena, alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-Saga, no sabía que venías a Finlandia. Me dijo divertida, me coloré un poco.

-buenoooo. Dije con calma –es que, estoy buscando a Luna. Escuché su dulce voz detrás de mi.

\- ¿y eso?. Me preguntó interesada –ah…bueno…yo. Comencé a decir, pero Shaina Mu, me interrumpió.

-ah tía Luna ¡es que el tío Saga está enamorado de t!. exclamó feliz, mi señora se tragó las risitas, Luna negó.

-es imposible, yo amo a…vaya, amo a tantas personas, a Kim, a Mu, a Camus, que una pareja de verdad me resulta extraña. Dijo, sonreí.

-no creo que tanto, si lo deseas, podemos pasear los 4 como amigos. le ella asintó.

-si, eso si me gustaría. Dijo dije,, Shaina Mu sonrió.

-entonces, nosotras dejaremos las maletas y veremos el campo. Dijo mi señorita Athena, asentí y las acompañé hasta su cabaña, tras eso, dejé mis cosas y me dediqué con ellas a ver el campo y a hablar con todos los miembros del mismo.

En la noche, vi a Milo, Afrodita, Camus y Aldebarán junto al ex anciano maestro, ellos rieron.

¿todo listo?. Pregunté –así es. Dijo el ex anciano maestro, Milo me miró.

-me sorprende que no me hayas dicho nada y me haya enterado por el abuelito Yoda. Dijo el, vufé.

-no te lo diría, ni en un millón de años. Dije, el rió.

-nunca digas nunca el desgraciado. Me dijo, bufé.

-chicos, no comiencen. Dijo Aldebarán, bufé –bien, me regreso, no pueden vernos acá. Dije, ellos asintieron y todos nos despedimos.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana nos levantamos y tras el delicioso desayuno finlandés, nos fuimos hasta Laponia, la ciudad era hermosa.

¡que bella!. Exclamó Shaina Mu –de verdad, es hermosa. Dijo mi Athena, sonreí señorita.

-es un gran sitio. Dije complacido, fuimos al taller de santa y paseamos por la ciudad.

Sabías que el traje de santa era verde en un principio?. Le comenté a Luna poniéndome a su lado, ella alzó las cejas.

¿Qué pasó que lo pasaron a rojo?. Me preguntó.

-coka-cola. Dije con calma, el lugar era hermoso, paseamos en unas motonieves y en un trineo tirado por renos, en ese momento, aparecieron 5 encapuchados, cuando Luna se iba a lanzar por ellos, se vio atrapada por unas enredaderas sin rosas, por lo que parecería cosa de un hada guerrera.

\- ¡mami!¡mami!. exclamó la pequeña.

\- ¡Shaina Mu!. exclamó mi señora - ¡triángulo dorado! . dije lanzándolo, aturdí a los primeros 3, los otros 2, se lanzaron por mi señora, uno, con una daga dorada, me atravesé mientras ella gritaba, vi salir el último pétalo del pecho de Luna y lo tomé, completé mi flor y en ese momento, en el que era glorioso, uno de los renos, pateó mi espalda, porque venía una avalancha, los 5 se levantaron y las sacaron y yo, me quedé sepultado en la nieve, con la flor lista para terminar con todo ¡hurra!.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado, creo que no mucho, bueno, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hay, pobre Saga, de verdad esto de los rivales, no le sale demasiado bien al desgraciado.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un espectacular REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos divirtamos a costa de Saga, el desgraciado.

País: Argentina.

Consejero Milo de escorpión.

Salí de la avalancha gracias a micosmos, los chicos quedaron como héroes, pero ese era el menor de mis problemas ¡tenía la flor! La tenía y era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, la llevaba de aquí para allá y de allá, para acá, en todos lados, estaba contento.

-el desgraciado, deja de pasear con la condenada flor. Dijo Milo.

-si, verla me enferma. Dijo Shura, reí.

-es porque la flor de Margareth, debe ser negra como su corazón y la de la dríade, igual. Dije con calma, Milo y Shura se traquearon los dedos.

-la de Maggie, debe ser mas chillona que la de Luna, pues, ya ha vivido todas las fases del amor. Dijo el escorpión.

-y la de Ninfa, seguro que es mas bella que la de Luna tío, no te busques una ostia. Me dijo, reí.

-lo que digan nenitas. Dije feliz mientras les lanzaba un rayo dorado simple, que esquivaron y regresaron.

-pero bueno, parece que efectivamente quieren destruirme el santuario. Dijo el ex anciano patriarca, los 3 lo miramos.

-en lo absoluto su Ilustrísima. Dijimos a coro.

-mas les vale. dijo elexaminándonos, siguió su camino y los 3 nos relajamos.

\- ¿tregua?. Preguntó Shura.

-tregua. Dijimos Milo y yo, lo miré, Milo me miró curioso.

-tenía que hablar contigo. Dije.

\- ¿Qué?¿quieres clases de sexo?. Me preguntó, me coloré.

\- ¿das clases de sexo?. Preguntamos Shura y yo a coro, Milo asintió muy serio.

-pues si, las doy. Dijo sin mmas.

\- ¿con quien practican los alumnos?¿contigo? o ¿lo hacen con Maggie?. Preguntó Shura.

-tenemos muñecas, hechas por Minos, con circuitos sensibles que actúan como el cuerpo humano y con eso, practicamos. Dijo, me coloré.

\- ¡no quiero clases de sexo!. Exclamé.

-entonces ¿Qué quieres de mi? Porque si quieres la agenda negra, te informo que la tiene Camus. Shura entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué tiene eso Camus tío?¡podrías habérmelo dado a mi!. Exclamó enojado, reí.

-no lo pienses, Milo no te lo daría ni por todo el oro del planeta. Dije.

-eso es discutible, se lo di a Camus, a ver si seguía el camino de la acción. Dijo Milo, reí.

-no lo creo, a Camus no le van ese tipo de acciones. Dije con calma, Milo meneó su cabello.

-en fin ¿Qué quieres Saga?. Me preguntó, tragué saliva.

-bu, bueno, y, yo quiero, quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Luna y a lograr darle la flor. Dije por fin.

-ah, pero que pilluelo eres. Dijo Milo, Shura alzó las cejas como no entendiendo nada.

-es que Luna está en el país de la seducción, el país del tango. Shura y yo, hicimos un gesto de cabeza entendiendo la cuestión.

\- ¿sabes si está sola?. Pregunté.

-no lo sabría decir. Dijo Milo con sinceridad.

-lo único que escuché, es que sería un paseo familiar. Tragué saliva.

\- ¿paseo familiar?pregunté, Milo asintió con cara de pedernal, pero me guiñó el ojo.

-así es Saga, familiar. Shura se hechó a reír.

-jolín tío, intentar seducir a la hija postiza de Michel en frente de su propio padre, si quieres tu cabeza, yo te diría que no lo hicieras. Dijo.

-correré el riesgo. Dije, los 2 asintieron.

-en fin, es tu cabeza. Dijo Milo.

-pero eso si, di el tipo de flores que quieres en tu lápida, la inscripción también por favor, algo así como: "aquí yace Saga, quien se atrevió a seducir a la hija adoptiva de un dorado". Dijo Shura, Milo sonrió.

-vamos cariño, tenemos cosas que hacer. Dijo abrazándome, tragué saliva y seguidos por Shura, subimos a casa de escorpión.

Cuando llegué a Buenos Aires, no fue difícil localizar la casa, realmente nada difícil, miré la misma y toqué el timbre.

¿si?. preguntó Nico en su tono musical.

-soy yo Nico, ábreme. Pedí, el abrió.

\- ¿Saga?¿que haces aquí?. Preguntó.

-oh yo…vine a ver a Luna. Nico entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres con mi hermana postiza?. Preguntó.

-a este paso, el tío Mich fundará el horfanato del santuario…solo quiero verla. Dije, el asintió, me dio paso, entré detrás de el, la escena era tan familiar que me dejó anonadado, la tía Odi, estaba cocinando en aquella cocina, el tío Mich, la ayudaba, los gemelos debían estar arriba y a juzgar por el ruido, debían estar en una maratón de algún videojuego y Luna, estaba en otra sala, leyendo un libro, Nico me la señaló.

-está allí. Dijo, asentí.

-muchas gracias. Dije, llegué a la sala y me aclaré, Luna dejó caer el libro que hizo un sonoro "pof" y quedó abierto en la alfombra, lo tomé.

-flores en el ático ¿no te parece un título demasiado triste?. Le pregunté dándoselo, ella asintió, tenía los ojos vino.

-lo es. Dijo - ¿pero?. Pregunté.

-es un buen título porque habla de superación y escape de esa situación. Me aclaré, no sabía que decirle, cuando lo leí por primera vez, duré tiempo aturdido, claro, Ares dijo que era una cursilería mortal de lo mas divertida, a el le gustó el sufrimiento de los niños, yo, me horroricé con cada sufrimiento padecido y cuando mataron a…bueno, no era un título demasiado alegre.

-mereces cosas mas dulces. Dije, ella sonrió.

-gracias Saga. Dijo con calma.

-y hablando de dulce. Dijo Nico entrando, lo fulminé con la mirada.

-acá traigo mate y alfajores, espero les guste. Dijo y desapareció como por ensalmo.

-mas le valía desaparecer. Dije un poco enojado, Luna se aclaró.

\- ¿Qué necesitabas de mi Saga?. Preguntó.

-oh, es que en la vid púrpura, están, van a hacer un concurso de baile de tango. dije sin mas, los ojos de Luna, pasaron de vino a naranja, sonrió.

\- ¿en el club del señor Dionicio?. Preguntó, asentí.

-y me encantaría que fueras mi pareja, va a haber premio y todo, el primero es 1.000.000 de dólares mas un viaje en el queen Elizabeth II, el segundo premio son 500.000dólares y un viaje en el royal of the sean y el tercero son 250.000 y un viaje en ferri hasta México. Ella sonrió.

-están geniales los premios ¿hasta cuando tengo tiempo para pensarlo?. Preguntó.

-si es posible, rápido, los cupos se agotan y realmente, yo querría bailar contigo. Dije colorado.

-acepto. Dijo Luna, no lo podía creer.

-de ¿de verdad?. Pregunté, ella sonrió.

-de verdad. Dijo sin mas, asentí.

-excelente, bueno, vamos a buscar el traje. Dije, ella asintió.

-dame un minuto, ya bajo. Dijo, cuando volví al recibidor,vi a los gemelos pesadilla 1 y 2, estaban idénticamente vestidos y detrás de ellos, Kim.

\- ¿A dónde llevas a mi hermana santo maleducado?. Preguntó.

-ese no es tu problema. Le dije con suma calma.

-por mi, como si no la traes. Dijo Antoin.

-Toin. Dijeron Camus y Kim.

-no se ofendan, pero solo porque la quieren acá ustedes es que está. Dijo el.

-no solo ellos, el tío Mich y la tía Odi me quieren. Dijo Luna desde la escalera.

-porque quisieron 2 equipos de futbol y como no se animaron a tenerlos, pues, se conformaron con cosas como tu. Dijo Antoin, Luna sacó un ataque eléctrico de su mano.

-retráctate. Dijo enojada.

-no me da la gana, haz que me retracte. dijo Antoin, le tomé la mano a Luna.

-vamos, vamos Lun, no le hagas caso. Dije, ella bufó, le lanzó el cabello hacia la cara en un movimiento circular y llegó a mi lado, cuando Toin, o sea, gemelo pesadilla 2, iba a usar la flauta, Kim y Muss lo detuvieron, al fin, pude salir con mi hermosa Luna.

Íbamos por las calles de Buenos Aires, cerca de la bombonera, por allí, podríamos conseguir un traje de tango hermoso, llegamos a una tienda y entramos, los vestidos, eran espectaculares, en una gama amplia de colores, al final, terminó eligieno uno fuxia y yo, elegí un trae negro con adornos fuxia, estábamos felices, yendo a comer una parrilla, cuando una voz, nos interceptó.

-vaya, vaya, pero si es el fizgón ¿Qué haces acá con el mi dulce Luna?. Me traqué los nudillos, me puse las compras en una sola mano y le dí un derechazo espectacular a James, lo suficientemente bueno, para hacerle girar la cabeza como un trompo.

-por haber propiciado aquella persecución en Canadá, imbécil. Dije enojado, Luna me miró.

-no te preocupes, no le dolió demasiado. Dije.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí con Luna géminis?. Preguntó el.

-nada que te importe gusano. Dije, Luna me puso la mano en el antebrazo derecho.

-en realidad, venimos a comprar trajes para nuestra presentación de tango. Los ojos azules de James se encendieron, le fruncí el ceño.

-algo a lo que no estás invitado. Dije, el rió.

-yo siempre estoy invitado a todo klo que le concierne a mi hermosa Luna. Dijo, me traqueé las manos.

-escoria. Dije, pero Luna me frenó una vez mas.

-espero poder verte allí. Dijo sonriendo, el asintió, le besó la mano.-nos vemos, bella. Dijo mientras se alejaba, yo gruñí pero ella me sonrió.

-es solo un con calma, asentí tomé aire y seguimos el paseo, los siguientes días, nos dedicamos a ensayar fuertemente, el "por una cabeza", con traje y todo, el día llegó, en menos de lo que canta un gallo y nos hallamos allí en el club de Dionicio, no solo participábamos nosotros, también lo hacían: Kim y Muss, Milo y Maggie, Toin y Giselle, Dimitri y Démeter, etc, etc, yo, ttenía la flor en la mano, estaba a punto de dársela a Luna, cuando, un pájaro azul, me la quitó de la mano, vi a James que sonreía, en ese momento, la música sonó y comenzamos el baile, que nos quedó espectacular, sin quererlo, abrí un portal a otra dimensión, cuando lointenté atrapar en el, James saltó hacia el techo y el portal dio de lleno en el cielo razo, la luz de luna, lo innundó todo, haciendo que Kim y Luna,cambiaran de traje ante la mirada expectante de todo tragué saliva.

-corre Saga. Me dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa. el mundo,

-corre porque cuando terminemos aquí, voy a despellejarte. Me dijo, tragué saliva, cuando terminamos me separé de ella y salí corriendo detrás de James.

James corría por las calles de Buenos Aires y yo, detrás de el con la intención de despellejarlo y quitarle la flor, lo que pasara primero.-vamos, Saga, solo es deporte. Dijo.

-para mi no lo es martín pescador, quiero que me des mi flor. Dije.

\- ¿tu flor? En primer lugar es de ella y en segundo, quiero que me ame. Dijo.

-gánatelo de forma justa. Dije, el rió.

En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale Saguita. Dijo feliz, gruñí y me le lancé encima.

¡dame eso!. Exclamé, comenzamos a forcejear por la flor y dimos un par de vueltas, quedamos frente a una carretera, cuando vimos una luz, aferré la flor, James me dejó y vi un destello cegador, que sabía que no era la luz del inframundo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien y no hayan suspirado demasiado por el silencio de Saga, no creo que demasiado jajaja en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, divertido, quizás un poco corto, pero seguro era una idea que no habían pensado jejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero sacarles canas a sus personajes.

País: venezuela.

-ayudante: Aioros de sagitario.

Lo que me despertó, fue el brillo del bombillo del techo, en mi campo visual, se asomó un rostro, era Camus…oh no, no lo era.

¿estás bien muchacho?. Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué luz tan fuerte vi. dije como si nada, el sonrió.

-te atropelló un camión sisterna, estás vivo porque eres un santo dorado, pero me temo que te fracturaste una pierna, unas costillas, un brazo y la cadera, realmente, un accidente aparatoso. Asentí.

-voy a matar a James. Dije enojadísimo, el sonrió.

-no creo que haga falta. Dijo Michel, meneé la cabeza, al fondo del salón, estaba sentado Camus junto a Antoin el cual, sostenía una banda azul en la mano, miré con tisteza la banda con el número 1, pero el se acercó y me la colocó en el pijama, supe así que habíamos ganado el concurso.

Mira. Dijo Camus acercándosey poniéndome el Iphone en la nariz, vi una foto de James, colgado por sus joyas como Zeus lo trajo al mundo, en la antártida, al borde de un iceberg, al fondo, se veía la pequeña forma de mi genial hermano, Kanon, junto a Dimitri, luego, esa foto pasó a otra, donde el susodicho colgaba por su cetro sobre la fosa de las marianas, luego, se vio el mismo sujeto sobre el gran cañón de Colorado con James aguijoneado por Kassa, Thomas, Dimitri y Kanon, sonreí.

Mi dulce hermano, cuanto lo amo. Dije enternecido, Camus rió.

-definitivamente el anestésico te hizo mal. Dijo, bufé.

El anestésico no me hizo decir lo que dije. Expresé con calma.

-genial, porque se lo diré a Kanon. Dijo Antoin con diversión, bufé.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en recuperarme?. Pregunté.

Al menos unos 6 meses, 8 como máximo. Abrí mucho los ojos.

-no tengo tanto tiempo. dije forcejeando con la cama, los 3 médicos me sujetaron.

-necesito que usen cosmos, lo que sea. Dije desesperado, ellos me miraron.

-si no lo cambio en el momento, Luna nunca recuperará su flor y no sentirá nada por nadie mas, no puedo permitirlo. Dije.

-bueno, nos convenciste, pero debo hacerte la cura lejos del hospital. Dijo el tío Mich, suspiré.

-genial, vamos a escaparnos. dije.

-alto, alto vaquero, no podemos hacer eso. Dijo Antoin con calma.

\- ¿Por qué no?. Pregunté, los 3 me miraron como si no supiera nada de medicina.

-porque no estás en una habitación y firmarte el parte es imposible sin generar sospechas, no estamos en punto 0 y hay que hacerlo con mas discresión que de costumbre. Dijo el tío Mich.

-debería haber un hospitaal de santos en cada lado. dije malhumorado.

-las esperanzas, son las últimas cosas que se pierden. Dijo Antoin divertido, sonreí.

-eso es verdad. dije mirando mi mesa de noche.

-la defendiste con el corazón. Dijo el tío Mich.

-como un león. dijo Camus con calma.

-no pudimos hacer que la soltaras hasta que te sedaron mas. Dijo Antoin, sonreí.

-me da tanto gusto, tener esta bella flor. Dije triunfante y feliz.

Volvimos al santuario y mi apodo cambió, ya no solo era el desgraciado, si no, la momia desgraciada y aunque no duré mas de 37 horas con los vendajes, la foto circuló por todos lados, Aioros fue a verme a casa, después de la súper cura, yo, me hallaba contemplando el trofeo de tango, el cual, representaba a un hombre y a una mujer, enchapados en oro, en aquella pose clásica tan seductora, con ella hechada hacia atrás y el, soteniéndola por el talle.

-hola Saga, te traje sopa de pollo y una pizza, espero te guste. Dijo con una de sus francas sonrisas.

-si no usas ese ridículo apodo, me doy por bien servido. Dije con calma.

-nada de apodos entre nosotros, pero debo confesar que todo el mundo se está divirtiendo con los tuyos. Bufé.

-mala suerte para mi…¿sabes donde está Luna?. Pregunté por fin.

-claro, está en un retiro en Venezuela. Dijo Aioros con calma, abrí mucho los ojos.

-así es, están en el santuario de Artemisa. Dijo el con calma, bufé.

\- ¿en el santuario de la diosa de la luna? Alguien explíqueme porqué en el último rincón del mundo. Dije.

-ah, su santuario se sitúa donde la diosa esté, quiero decir, donde nazca. Asentí.

\- ¿y la diosa Artemisa es venezolana?. Pregunté.

-Saga ¿Dónde estabas cuando la conocimos?. Preguntó Aioros poniéndose las manos en las caderas, bufé.

-bueno, no, estaba ocupado con remendar mi relación con Kanon. Dije sin mas.

-bueno, ya lo sabes y de vez en cuando, todas las chicas, se reúnen en el santuario en una inmensa pijamada. Dijo Aioros como si nada.

\- ¿hasta tu novia?. Pregunté, el asintió.

-por si no lo has notao, Giselle es una chica, se ve como chica, tiene formas de chica, pelea como una chica y es una chica. dijo con calma, asentí.

\- ¿será seguro entrar en un sitio donde solo hay chicas?. Pregunté.

-no lo creo ciertamente, pero en estos días, creo que tu sentido común se ha ido por el desagüe, en fin, suerte con eso. Le puse cara de cordero degollado.

\- ¿me ayudarás a entrar?. Pregunté, Aioros me miró espantado.

\- ¿y que me linchen las cazadoras y toda aquella fémina que ande por allá? ¿Estás loco?. Preguntó mi mejor amigo escandalizado, le puse mas cara de cordero degollado.

-por favor. supliqué, el negó.

-olvídalo, aprecio mucho mi salud. Dijo con calma, estiré mi rostro de cordero al límite.

-eres mi mejor amigo, el que nunca me ha fallado y es la oportunidad perfecta para ver a las cazadoras, las cuales, todos dicen que tienen un cuerpo espectacular, y si, somos fieles, pero los ojos se hicieron para ver. Dije por fin, oh dios, somos hombres, no rocas y la diferencia entre un macho y un hombre, es que los hombres no tocamos sin corazón, aunque miramos y vaya que miramos, Aioros tragó saliva.

-eeesssstáaa bien. Dijo por fin arrastrando la primera palabra.

-eres mi mejor amigo y me da tanto gusto. Dije por fin, el bufó.

-espero que salgamos vivos de esa. Dijo, asentí, me puse de pie, pero el me sentó.

-olvídalo, dijeron 24 horas de reposo y las chicas, no van a moverse de allí en una semana. Dijo, asentí y resignado a mi destino, me quedé con Aioros haciendo una maratón de películas de Stuarseneger.

Venezuela, la tierra de las misses, los paisajes que quitan el aliento y…muchas otras cosas, llegamos a la amazonia y lo primero que sentimos, fue el golpe de calor.

-oh diosa, me rostizo. Dije pasándome la mano por la frente, Aioros estaba igual.

-solo un poco de calor, pero este es húmedo, andando. dijo.

\- ¿sabes donde buscar?. Pregunté.

-oh si, se donde hacerlo. Dijo con calma, comenzamos la caminata por la selva, abriéndonos paso con los cosmos, caminamos y caminamos, hasta llegar a un hermoso claro, atravesado por el río Orinoco, solo podía describirse como una ciudad de plata y todo, era plateado, las columnas, las puertas y las escaleras, y las chicas, mi diosa, como eran hermosas las chicas, las cazadoras estaban con viquinis plateados y las mellizas igual, suponía que como eran sirenas lunares, podían si no, debían usar la ropa plateada, las otras sin embargo, llevaban ropas a cuadros con unos plateados y otros, a color de elección.

-quien iba a decir, que detrás de la armadura de Shaina y su carácter, se escondía ese cuerpazo. Dijo Aioros.

-Milo, Milo lo vvio. Dije, el dejó escapar una risita.

-seguro la espió en el baño del coliseo. Me coloré fuertemente.

-mira que cuerpos se gastan la señorita Anfitrite y la señorita Pandora, lo que esconden los vestidos. Dijo mi amigo, no tuve otra cosa mas que hacer que asentir en acuerdo.

-tu cuñada no está nada mal. Le dije divertido, el sonrió y rió divertido.

-si no tuviera demasiados años y no estuviera enamorado de mi Giselle, quizás le habría pedido a Honey que saliera conmigo. Eso casi me hizo escupir las amícdalas, pero caí en cuenta, que no estaba mal, era el cuerpo de la tía Beauty con algunos toques que debían ser de la familia Valente, sonreí, este santuario de verdad era un deleite para los sentidos.

-Milo, a veces admiro su entereza para espiar a las chicas en los baños, seguro así se convenció de hecharle los perros. Dije con calma, Aioros suspiró.

-puede ser, seguro eso fue lo que hizo. Dijo mi amigo pensativo, vi como Kim me guiñaba el ojo y me puse pálido.

-mas vale aquí corrió, que aquí murió. Dijo el arquero tímido y acto seguido, me abandonó a mi suerte, al tiempo que las cazadoras me rodeaban, vi a Cynthia, a Sirio y a Stella.

-hoola dije con calma, ellas no dijeron nada, la chica rubia del fondo, que era Artemisa, me miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué deseas aquí Saga de géminis?. Preguntó ella con calma.

-oh diosa, que yo…yo…bueno, venía a ver a Luna para regalarle una flor. Dije por fin un poco colorado, Sirio cerró los ojos.

-como no sea que querías ver como estábamos sin el uniforme. Dijo la morena con las manos en las caderas, me coloré un poco mas.

\- ¡no!¡de ninguna forma!. Exclamé colorado, la miré, ella me mró, con esos ojos vino.

-solo quiero regalarte una flor. Dije con suma calma, cuando Marina llegó junto a Thouma, con Zafiro atado, en el instante en el que lo vi así, el coro de ángeles me cantó en los oídos.

-ese si, seguro viene a buceárselas chicas. Dije con malicia y calma pura.

-es mas. Dije estirando la mentira como un chickle de alta gama.

-se de buena fuente que tiene fotos de ustedes, en situaciones que no…que no muestran públicamente, es un chico beldad de Afrodita, por lo tanto: es capaz de eso y mucho mas, se escabulló a la parte privada del negocio y les tomó las fotos. Zafiro enrojeció y luego palideció, sonreí.

-aparte del hecho, de que quiere robar a una de sus hijas señora Artemisa. Dije con suma calma, el idiota comenzó a balbucir.

-yo no…no yo…yo no. Comenzó a decir, pero nadie le hizo caso, sonreí y me acerqué a Luna.

\- ¿puedo regalarte una flor?. Pregunté, ella me miró.

\- ¿una flor?¿por que a mi?. Preguntó con suma calma, sonreí.

-porque eres todo lo que quiero, amo, adoro y yo… pero en ese momento, Zafiro me quitó la flor y salió corriendo hacia la espesa selva.

\- ¡vuelve desgraciado!. Exclamé corriendo detrás de el, hicimos una loca carrera por la selva, cuando pisé algo que se me enredó en el cuerpo, me vi atrapado por una anaconda, la cual, comenzó a enrrollarse a mi alrededor, con la sublime misión de triturarme y supe, que ese tunante, me la había lanzado a propósito, jadeaba e intentaba soltarme como mejor podía, cuando vi una flecha plateada, preferí en ese momento, que me hubiera devorado la anaconda, porque la cara de las cazadoras, las sirenas y las santas, no era normal, sacando las de mi señora, Pandora, la señora Perséfone y la señora Démeter y Zafiro, había huido con mi flor, maldito fuera.


End file.
